New Schools and Friends
by Tiger Lily 2217
Summary: In their forth year at Hogwarts, and the Triwizard Tournament will take place. Harry, Ron and Hermione will make new friends and have all types of adventures together. Please read and review! Enjoy
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express **

It was a stormy day and time to return to Hogwarts. Harry stayed at The Burrow for a week before returning to Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to see Hermione.

When Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley arrived on platform Nine and three-quarters they were met by Hermione and Harry suddenly felt nervous. When Hermione spotted the group of Weasleys and Harry she came to greet them.

"Harry! So good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed while Ronmade faces behind her back.

"Oh, you too Ron, Ginny" she added quickly.

There was a loud noise that erupted from the steam train waiting for them, and it was time to leave.

"You guys will really enjoy this year. You're in for a big surprise" said Mrs Weasley as Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to get on the train.

"What does that mean? What surprise?" Questioned Ron with great interest.

"Never mind you will find out sooner or later, now you better get on the train!" replied Mr Weasley.

As the train started moving. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved out the window to Mr and Mr Weasley, until they became out of sight, and all they could see was steam from the train. As Harry, Ron and Hermione set off looking for an empty compartment they were talking about why she didn't come to the Burrow with them before school started like she usually did. "Well I was busy with ……….. things!" she replied.

"What things?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron you ask too many questions".

"No I don't!" he replied sounding offended.

"Heres one" Harry said trying to get them to stop fighting.

"Ok well I am gonna go and meet Ginny's boyfriend. I'll see you later" and Ron had left the compartment leaving Harry and Hermione ALONE.

Harry started talking to Hermione in an awkward way.

"So how was your summer" he asked.

"Um good. How about you?" she asked back

"Boring except for when I went to visit Ron".

"Oh well that's a shame" she said. Hermione was about to say something when the compartment door slided open and a thin person with white blonde hair and an evil grin across his facewas standing in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked getting rather annoyed at the way he was looking at them.

"Oh… did I disturb some quality time with your girlfriend Potter? Bad choice though, even you can do better than a filthy Mudblood, or not" he sneered and his group of pathetic followers were laughing behind him.

Harry felt so angry about Malfoy insulting Hermione that he got up and before Hermione could stop him Harry punched Malfoy in the face and his nose started bleeding as he ran away.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that!" Hermione replied sounding a little scared

"Why? You can't let him insult you all the time!"

"Yes I can. Now let's go and save Ginny from Ron and his questions!" she added

They both left the compartment and not to their surprise found Ron throwing filthy looks at Dean as he was speaking to Ginny. As soon as Ginny saw Harry and Hermione she stood up looking angry.

"Hermione can you please get Ron out of here." She pleaded

But before Hermione could say anything Ron interrupted

"Yeah like I am gonna leave my sister with him. They will probably start snogging" he interupted giving Dean a dirty look.

"Well if you come with us Harry can tell you about how he punched Malfoy" said Hermione knowing that she will regret it.

"NO WAY" Ron said to Harry and walking out of the compartment

"Thank you so much Hermione, I owe you" Ginny said excitedly

"That's ok and have fun" Hermione replied and left the compartment but surprisingly she didn't follow Harry and Ron but walked in the opposite direction. Hermione walked back to the compartment with her things in it but did not realise that Malfoy and his friends were sitting waiting for her. She had fallen into their trap.

Before Hermione could do anything Crabbe and Goyle two of Malfoy's friends grabbed her and tied her up. She tried to break free but it did not work. She tried to take her wand for her pocket but Malfoy took it from her.

"Let's see what our hero Potter can do for you now?" Malfoy said looking pleased with himself. Hermione was out of hope and tried to scream but there was no one in the corridor to hear her.

"So you actually punched him? Man I wish I was there!" said Ron looking slightly disappointed but suddenly a smile crossed his face. And Harry looked a little worried.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What" said Harry hesitating

"Now we have something to hold against Malfoy, and we can tell the whole school about it. You know spread rumors" said Ron looking rather excited.

"No we can't cause then I will get in trouble for violence" Harry added and I don't want a detention.

"Oh yeah I forgot" said Ron looking annoyed more than anything.

"Hey where is Hermione. I thought she was going to come with us?" Harry questioned as they walked.

"Maybe she went back to our compartment. Let go there then cause there is nothing else to do!" Ron added so they went back to the compartment but when they got there they did not expect to see Hermione sitting between Crabbe and Goyle tied up with a piece of material in her mouth.

"Let her go Malfoy" Harry demanded

"No! Why should I?" Malfoy replied

"Because we will hurt you again if you don't you thick head" Ron said both of them drawing out their wands

A look of horror spread on her face and she tried squealing and shaking her head but Crabbe hit Hermione over the head andshe fell ontohis lap unconscious. Crabbe slid her up and rested she head on the headrest.

"Nooooo" Harry yelled and felt all of his anger rise to his face feeling the need to jinx Malfoy right there.

"What did you do that for" said Ron looking worried and angry at the same time.

"Say sorry and we will leave" said Malfoy standing up to be eye level with Harry and Ron

"NO. You got everything you deserved" said Harry

"And what did she ever do to you anyway" he asked glancing over Malfoy's shoulder and looking at Hermione unconscious between Crabbe and Goyle that were discussing something that Harry couldn't hear.

"Well nothing really but I don't like Mudbloods especially her, so, am I going to get apology or do I have to torture her to get it" Malfoy asked looking over his shoulder at Hermione, turning back and smiling.

"Don't you dare hurt her Malfoy" Harry said trying to keep himself from exploding.

"I will do it you know, so don't think that I am bluffing" he added

"Yeah we know you to well Malfoy" said Ron

"So if I say an apology you will not hurt Hermione and leave us alone" Harry asked

"Maybe if I am happy with it" he answered back

"WHAT! That's not fair" Ron yelled

"FINE! I will say it. I am _sorry_. There, are you happy?" he said arrogantly

"Well, not really, but it will have to do, for now. I'll see on the platform" he said as Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment laughing.

When Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment Harry (and Ron) rushed to Hermione's side and untied her and woke her up.

"Huh. Where am I?" she said confused looking around.

"What's your name?" Harry asked hoping she would remember

"Harry, stop talking to me like I am a baby. My name is Hermione Granger. So what happened? All I remember was coming back here and seeing Malfoy and then……I don't know?" she said with a scared look on her face.

"Yeah Malfoy wanted to get back at me for punching him before and he knows……" Harry started but instead turned red.

"He knows what?" she asked interested

"He knows how much you mean to me" he continued unsure of what Hermione would say. It was an awkward moment for a while as Hermione looked at Harry like she had never before and Harry got a little worried.

"I'm going to go find the lunch trolley, I'm starving" said Ron and he leaving Harry and Hermione alone, again.

"So you saved me?" she said still looking at him.

"Um I guess, but Ron was there too." He added quickly

Hermione looked worried for a moment and then got up and so did Harry so they were face to face, and rather close seeing as it was a small compartment.

"I'm going to change my clothes" she said slowly moving closer so Harry could feel her breathe. Harry felt so nervous because he liked Hermione so much since they met in first year and he was finally going to kiss her for real and not in his dreams.

"Are you going to change too?" Hermione asked even slower than before.

"Yeah in a minute" he replied feeling he might vomit his stomach out.

Finally they both leaned forward and kissed and it was everything they both had been waiting for. It was a long and soft kiss that was so good they didn't want to stop. It had been Harry and Hermione's first kiss and they were both nervous but they didn't care. She slid her hands up around his neck and his hands went straight to her waist.

Unfortunately I had ended when the compartment clunked,and both of them jumped and pretended that nothing happened but nobody was there it was just a bump on the train track.

"We better change" said Hermione smiling and blushing a little.

"Ok I will get Ron and meet you back here soon!" he said trying to act normal but there was no need because Ron had just walked in with a few lollies in his hand.

"Um Ron we are going to get changed now so get our stuff and I will meet you in the hall!" Harry said informing Ron of the plans, but he couldn't answerseeing ashis mouth was full of lollies, soall he did was nod.

Once Ron was ready all three of them headed to the bathroom Harry and Ron went one way and Hermione went the other.

As planned Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the compartment all three of them packing their trunk with Harry and Hermione on one side and Ron on the other.

Ron was going on about something that happened with the lunch trolley but neither of them were listening but every five seconds looking up at each other and smiling.

Finally the train stopped and they walked out of the train onto the platform.


	2. The Masons

**Chapter 2: The Mason **

As Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped onto the Platform. It was crowded with students from first year to seventh. Looking around Harry saw the familiar figure of Hagrid helping first years on their way to the castle.

"Look there is Hagrid. C'mon" Harry lead Hermione and Ron to Hagrid who lit up at the sight of his three friends.

"Hello Harry, Ron Hermione. How are yeh?" he asked politely

"Were good. How about you?" Harry asked back

"Me? Im grea! Oh I better go help those firs' years see yeh in the Great Hall." And by saying that Hagrid left in quiet hurry. As Hagrid left a girl with red hair joined the three friends.

"Hey! Have you met the new girl?" Ginny asked before he could say hello.

"Um no. Who is she?" Hermione answered looking interested.

"Her name is Melissa Mason. Ooh and there she is." And Ginny pointed to a girl who just got off the train. Melissa had brown, long, wavy hair with blonde streaks and was quiet skinny and tall. She was wearing a mini skirt and black leather boots. She was also wearing a blue halter-neck top showing a little bit of her back.

As Ron turned around and saw Melissa he started breathing fast and looked like he had just ran a kilometre.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked half smiling at his responce.

"Yeh I'm fine but maybe we should go and show Melissa the way to Hogwarts?" said Ron trying to sound normal. At this suggestion Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and then followed Ron.. They walked over to Melissa although Ron was almost running and introduced themselves.

"Hey. Im …." said Ron lost for words so Hermione jumped in to help him.

"Hey I'm Hermione and these are my friends Harry and Ron" pointing to the two boys staring at her looking scared and nervous, as Hermione threw them a threatening look.

"Hey" they said at the same time.

"Hey I'm Melissa and I'm new here and…" she stopped and looked at Harry and Ron staring and a look of worry spread across her face

"And is something wrong with your friends?" she asked worried.

"Um no… Should we go now" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Ok" Melissa replied a bit relieved to get out of the awkward situation.

In saying so Ron rushed in front with Melissa asking questions and left Harry and Hermione to trail behind.

"You like her don't you?" Hermione asked hesitantly. There was a silence in which Harry had to process what she had asked him. He was about to answer when Hermione rushed off.

"HERMIONE" Harry yelled but she didn't listen and ran off. Harry chased her until she was out of site.

When all students were seated the Great Hall, Ron was sitting with Harry and Melissa but Hermione wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor Table.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked sounding worried.

"No. What happened before?" Ron asked suspiciously

"Err… I will tell you later" Harry said as Melissa looked at him.

"Well I can go look for her after, if you want? I mean I don't know my way around but I should be fine" Melissa suggested looking a little excited.

"Ok thanks" Harry finished as Dumbledore stepped up and the Hall turned silent instantly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all our new comers and welcome back to everyone else. I would like to introduce you all to Professor Moody who is teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. Welcome Professor." Dumbledore gestured to a man with a wooden leg and a magical eye that was spinning uncontrollably in its socket. At this point Hermione had sneaked into the Great Hall luckily unnoticed by most of the students.

"And now to the most important news of all" in saying the hall erupted in hushes by students preparing for something good.

".. There will be no Quiddich this year, but we will be having visitors from two schools, Durmstang and Beauxbatons School. The reason we have such special visitors is because this Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament. In this tournament one person from each school over 15 shall be chosen by the goblet of fire and will participate in three dangerous events." Dumbledore finished looking around at the faces of his students and added one more thing "… ooh and remember the tournament is dangerous which is why you must be over 15 to enter, and if you try to put your name in the goblet of fire and are not of age then their will be consequences. Now everyone enjoy the feast and good luck for another year at Hogwarts." In saying that plates of lovely food appeared out of thin air and everyone dug in.

After dinner everyone made their way to their common rooms except for Melissa, Hermione, Harry, Ron and of course Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, you guys don't need to wait I mean I don't know how long will be." Melissa said as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"No really it's ok and besides you don't know your way around, AND, Malfoy and gang of followers are hanging around and will probably start some trouble." Harry replied.

"Well thanks but I can take care of myself but I guess you can stay and I won't be long." Then Melissa turned around and followed the stair case into Dumbledore's office.

Not to long after Melissa came from Dumbledore's office and said in an excited voice "We have been sorted into Gryffindor House!" she and Hermione squealed and hugged each other. Then Ron stopped them and questioned her.

"Wait a minute you said WE! Who is we?" he said

"Oooh. Sorry didn't I tell you? I have an identical twin sister Claire she is still in Dumbledore's office and should be down in a minute. She is in Gryffindor as well!" Melissa said shyly.

"So... when you say identical twin do you mean like Fred and George?" Ron said looking nervous.

"Who's Fred and George?" she answered questionly.

"It's his brothers you will be able to tell because all of his family has red hair" Hermione answered smiling a little.

Just then the door opened to Dumbledore's office and Claire came walking out and stopped in surprise when she saw the little group waiting for her. Claire had the same hair as Melissa and was wearing boots as well but with jeans and a brown halter-neck top, and just like her sister her hair was hanging loose and straight down her back. The only difference between the two was that Claire has violet eyes.

"Hi I'm Claire" she said introducing herself and standing next to her sister.

Ron looked rather worried but Hermione was already introducing everyone.

"Well, should we go to the common room now?" Hermione asked and they all made their way down the corridor when Malfoy and his gang of stupid followers came and blocked their way.

"Move Malfoy, we are not in the mood" Harry said giving Malfoy the evil stare.

"Well what do we have here? Hey sweeties you don't really want to hang around with those idiots. Come with us and we will make you popular and everything that you can ask for."

In saying that Claire gave Malfoy a dirty look and said "We are fine, and don't ever call us sweeties, because the next time you see us, we wont be sweet" and in saying that she and her sister turned around and started walking in the other direction. While Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there and enjoyed the look of shock on Malfoy's face.

Malfoy just stood there surprised and then Crabbe mumbled something like "What are you gonna do about it, stupid bitches?", and Goyle laughed and said something else that Harry couldn't make out but Melissa heard and was not very happy.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and turned around and started walking straight for Crabbe and Goyle but all they did was stare at them with evil grins.

"What did you say" Claire said getting angrier by the second. "Come on say it to our face" Melissa added taking a step towards her sister.

"We sayed what are you gonna do about it you stupid bitches" regreting that he said again.

Melissa and Claire just looked at each other and nodded.

All of a sudden before the boys could do anything Claire ran straight for Crabbe and kicked him in the face, and it was even worse because she was wearing big black, high heeled boots and made his nose start bleed and leave bruises. Crabbe layed there on the floor rolling in pain. Claire towered over him and said "don't ever call us bitches you dickhead" and took a step back to her sister.

Meanwhile Melissa was still staring at Goyle when her sister re-joined her. Goyle was bending down looking at Crabbe and got up looking really annoyed and angry for hurting his friend. Melissa and Claire did their secret handshake and faced Goyle and Malfoy. Then he had to open his mouth and say "What the hell is wrong with these ugly, fat sluts?".

Claire was just about to run and kick Goyle when Melissa stopped her and said

"It's my turn to have some fun" and smiled and walked slowly to Goyle. He looked worried but was ready if she came for him. Then when Melissa was close enough she launched herself and soccer punched Goyle in the face and he fell over on the floor with Crabbe. Melissa stepped back and was in line with her sister smiling widely.

"Nice one"

"Thanks" she replied.

They both looked up and saw Malfoy staring at his friends but not doing anything. When he noticed Claire giving him the I'm-going-to-get-you look, he backed off and ran away.

Melissa and Claire turned to face Harry, Ron and Hermione who were just looking at them in silence.

"Sorry, we just can't stand people like that." Melissa said looking at her sister.

"That was Bloody Brilliant" Ron managed to say and started walking and talking to Melissa and Claire.

"So what is the difference between you two?" Ron asked and both sisters laughed and Melissa started explaining.

"Well, Claire is the stubborn and tough one, that doesn't care what other people think of her, and I and the flirty one that always has to look out for her and keep her out of trouble" she replied

"But we both love clothes and get into fights about it sometimes, and we both know how to defend ourself as you saw. Ooh and don't forget the most important thing is we both _LOVE_ boys." Claire said smiling and continued to listen to Melissa talk.

----

Harry and Hermione were walking slightly behind listening to the twins talk but when in went quiet Harry felt he had to say something and explain about before.

"Um... Hermione I am" but he got cut off and she said "no its ok Harry I was stupid and I don't care if you like Melissa or Claire it's your choice." She said forcing a smile onto her face but she could feel her heart breaking.

"Huh... but I" he started

"Harry please don't make it harder for me because I realised that we can't be together. So can everything just go back to normal?"

"Um… if it is what you want." He said confused.

"Well we don't really have a choice do we" she replied with a disappointed look on her face. And with that she joined Melissa, Claire and Ron. Harry walked behind thinking about what Hermione said. He wanted to be herboyfriendbut now they can't.

When they reached Gryffindor common room, they said goodnight and went to their dorm. Melissa and Claire were sharing with Hermione so they went up together and Harry and Ron did the same thing.

When Hermione, Melissa and Claire they relaxed on their bed when Hermione started crying and they ran to her side to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"I really like him but we can't be together" she said lying on her bed.

"So tell Harry that you still like him" Melissa said to crying Hermione.

"H-How did you know I-it was Harry?" she said looking up.

"Well it was obvious, and we can read peoples mind. We are skilled in Leglimency"**(A.N. i think that is how you spell it. If it is wrongsend a review and correct me.)**Claire said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Really me too" Hermione said amazed, because not many people are able to do it. Hermione sat up looking more interested in them than Harry anymore and they started discussing it more. They talked until late in the night.

"Ok I am going to bed now but tomorrow we will help you win Harry back, and you guys will be snogging in the broom closet in no time." Melissa said with a wide smile on her face.

"Ok, but how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked blankly

"You will see in the morning. Goodnight" Claire said and rolled over in her bed and they all fell asleep straight away.


	3. Relationships

**Chapter 3: Relationships**

Melissa and Claire were woken up by a banging noise.

"Whagoinon?" Melissa said yawning.

"I'm sorry my trunk fell over cause I couldn't find my wand". Hermione said feeling a little nervous.

"Is this your wand?" Claire said getting up and handing Hermione a wand that was on her bedside table.

"Yes thanks" Hermione said blushing.

"Oooh yeah we said we would help you win Harry back, so sit down and let us work our magic" Melissa said getting up and looking for something in her trunk

"Claire did u pack the iron?" she asked a little confused

"Yeah it's in the second pocket!" she replied taking out her make-up.

"Are you guys sure cause we don't really have much time. We only have half and hour." Hermione said looking at her watch.

"Hermione don't worry we know what we are doing, so just relax and it will be over soon!" Claire said patting Hermione on the back.

"Ok Mel are you ready" Claire asked getting excited

"Ready when you are. Let's do it." She replied with a smile.

It took Melissa a bit longer to do Hermione's hair but Claire was doing make up and was almost finished.

"Almost done. You look gorgeous" Claire said with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks you guys. I have only known you for like a day and you're like a best friend already" Hermione said returning the smile.

"That's so sweet, and we are lucky to be your friend as well" Melissa said from behind

"We are…… finished!" Melissa said walking over to stand in front and make sure everything was perfect.

"Awesome" the twins said at the same time and did their special handshake.

Hermione's hair was straightened and was loose hanging behind her, and Claire put just the right amount of makeup on so it looks natural and pretty. Hermione looked in the mirror and was so surprised at what she looked like. Hermione didn't usually wear make up and she hoped everyone else would like it, especially Harry.

"He will love it" Claire said smiling

"How did u ... Ooh wait I forgot" Hermione said giggling.

"And everyone else will too" Melissa said and gave Hermione a hug

"Now we will get dressed and then we can go to the Great Hall for breakfast cause I'm starving" Claire said and they rushed out of the room with their clothes and returned in 10 minutes fully dressed with hair and make up on.

"That was quick" Hermione said surprised

"We are use to being rushed" Melissa said giggling.

"Ok… are you ready" Claire said walking up to Hermione and fixing her hair

"Now we need a plan to get everyone's attention. So when we enter the Hall, Hermione will be in the middle and we can be on either sides of her. Oooh, and Hermione do know how to walk like a model?" Claire said looking excited.

"Yes of course I use to do it when I was a little girl!" Hermione answered and all three of them started laughing.

"Ok and one last thing when you walk into the hall and you see Harry staring at you, make eye contact for a few seconds until you take your seat and then break it" Melissa said jumping in.

"Because that will drive him crazy" Claire said going into deep thought

"Now we better go. After you."

Then the girls walked out of their dorm into the empty common room and on their way to the Great Hall.

They arrived in front of the Great Hall and the big wooden doors were closed they made sure they looked their best and when they were ready they pushed the doors open and entered. When the girls burst through thedoors they had all the students and teachers eyes on them and did what they had agreed on. Hermione walked in between Melissa and Claire with a big smile on her face then as she predicted she saw Harry staring at her and he didn't take his eyes off her.

Melissa was walking to the right of Hermione and was looking at all that students at the Gryffindor Table when she saw a boy with red hair that looked a lot like Ron Weasley, except he was older and was cuter.

On the left of Hermione, Claire was looking around the Hall at everyone else smiling, but when she looked at the Slytherin Table, to her surprise, she saw Malfoy staring at her but this time it was different to before. And on either side of him were Crabbe and Goyle with bruises on their faces. When Malfoy realised that Claire saw him staring he looked down blushing and continued to eat his breakfast.

The twins exchanged looks behind her back of excitement,when they saw Harry staring. Hermione kept eye contact and when was close enough to her seat she broke it and sat down with the twins. They all smiled and all the students began to whisper about what just happened, Professor Dumbledore stood up to gather other students' attention.

"I am proud that we have two new students at Hogwarts, Miss Melissa and Claire Mason and they are transfers from Beauxbatons School. And, by now I am sure that you have realised they are the two girls that accompanied Miss Granger into the Hall. The Mason twins have been sorted into Gryffindor House as you can see, and I think we owe them a round of applause." Dumbledore said and started clapping for the twins as they sat there and did their special handshake.

"Now on a more serious note our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons School will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, so I expect everyone to be there as your sixth lesson will be cancelled, and once the arrival of both schools we will forward in to the Great Hall for a Welcome Feast. That is all so enjoy the rest of your breakfast and have a nice day" Professor Dumbledore finished and sat down again.

"I can't wait to see our old friends from Beauxbatons and I hope they don't get offended that we had to come here" Melissa said looking worried but excited.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Emma, Lisa, Ann-Maree, Michelle and everyone else will understand" Claire said sympathetically.

Then the twins looked at Hermione and she was trying as hard as she could not to look at Harry, but I wasn't exactly working.

"Hermione, relax ok. Did you see the way he was looking at you? He will probably come and talk to you in our Double Potions lesson this morning." Melissa said rubbing Hermione on the back.

"Speaking of Potions it says that we share a class with Slytherin that will be so fun, (NOT). Oooh and where are the dungeons?" Claire asked Hermione who was just staring at her food.

"Well, when breakfast is over I can show you guy where it is, but you don't need to worry because you are in all my classes." Hermione said turning her attention to the twins.

"Really that will be so cool. We can do heaps of things together" Claire said happily.

But Hermione and Claire didn't realise that Melissa was looking at someone further down the table. When Hermione looked Melissa was apparently flirting with Bill, Ron's oldest brother who is in his sixthyear at Hogwarts.

"Melissa, are you flirting with Bill?" Hermione said surprised

"What?" she replied only half listening.

"Did you know, that you are flirting with Bill Weasley? Ron's oldest brother. A brother of 7 people, six boys and one girl." Hermione said exaggerating a little.

"So is that his name? He is hot. I think I will go talk to him later!" Melissa said smiling at Claire and Hermione.

"That's right sis, go get your man" Claire replied and the group girls started laughing when the bell went.

"Well, I guess we should go to the dungeons, ey?" and they got up and the twins walked with Hermione out of the Hall.

When everyone arrived in the dungeons they took their seat and waited for Professor Snape. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were the last students to arrive. Malfoy walked right past the table that Melissa, Claire and Hermione were sitting at, but Crabbe and Goyle went the long way around the room looking a little frightened at Melissa and Claire sitting there staring at them. Then out of nowhere Claire opened her mouth and said:

"What's the matter? Don't want to get another bruise do you?" and with that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Melissa and Claire started laughing. Even Malfoy laughed, but was trying hard to hide it. No one else did because they did not witness what happened in the corridors the night before.

Then Professor Snape burst into the room and everyone fell silent.

"Today we will be making a love potion. The ingredients are in the cupboard and the instructions are on the board. Get started!" everyone got their cauldrons out and went to the cupboard.

"I will get the stuff if you want?" Claire said getting up.

"I can help?" Hermione offered

"No its ok" she replied and walked away

Claire walked to the cupboard and as Crabbe walked past her he elbowed her and she fell backwards, but to her surprise someone behind caught her. Claire turned around to say thank you when she saw Malfoy blushing badly still clutching onto her arm.

"Get off me you loser" she said and he let go of her arm and opened his mouth and said

"How about a thank you. Jeez, manners these days" he said shaking hishead and smiling to himself. "Ooh yeah thank for stopping me from kicking your friendsarse, AGAIN" she said and walked away back to the table annoyed at the way he was smiling at her.

"Um Claire, where is the ingredients?" Melissa said sounding and looking a little confused.

"MAN! I hate that Malfoy dude and his friends! They are like pimples that won't go away" Claire said fuming.

"What happened? What did they do now?" Melissa asked looking over to the table where Malfoy was sitting and smiling at her.

"Man, I am gonna kick his arse the next time he even comes close to me!" she replied.

"No you can't. If you haven't realised we are new to this school, and I don't want to have to save your arse again" Melissa said trying to calm her sister down

And before Melissa or Hermione could do anything, Claire took out her wand and jinxed Malfoy and, he started to grow hair out of his ears.

"Hey it's to match your nose" Claire said trying not to laugh while the class erupted in laughter. "Miss Mason and Mr Malfoy please come forward." Snape said watching them with his evil black eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked rather impatient.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding" Malfoy answered before Claire could open her mouth.

"Well it won't happen again because you will both serve detention at 7:00pm tonight after dinner. You both can clean the walls and floors." He said and ushered them back to their seat, and they groaned on their way back.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Melissa said looking at her.

The lesson and the rest of the day past rather quickly and soon enough dinner was finished and Claire and Malfoy made their way to the dungeons for detention.

"I hope you're happy" Malfoy said starting to clean the floors.

"Actually I am" Claire said with a grin and started on the walls. Hours past and they did not say a word to each other. "Jeez, do you mind not leaving the floor so wet, so I don't fall and crack my head open" Claire said as she fell the floor right in front of Malfoy.

"How do know I didn't do it on purpose?" he said grinning at her

"I do know, and stop looking at me like that!" she said getting up and continued to clean.

A little while past and Claire fell again but this time Malfoy caught her and he was so close to her she thought he was going to kiss her and this time she wanted him to.

"Thanks" she mumbled

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he said still holding her in his arms.

At this moment before she could do anything he leant forwards and kissed her and she kissed him back, but what suprised her the mostwas that she enjoyed it. But she pulled away and back into reality.

"I sorry we can't. I have to go" and with that she left leaving him standing in the middle of the room. On her way back to Gryffindor common room she thought about what just happened and she couldn't get her mind over it. When she entered the common room she saw Hermione sitting on Harry's lap and Melissa talking to Ron.

"Hey your back" Melissa said walking over to her sister. But Claire said nothing and walked to the dormitories. Melissa had a weird feeling in her stomach and Hermione joined her looking equally worried.

Hermione whispered something in Melissa's ear. "Maybe we should read her mind to see what is bothering her" she said and looked back at Claire.

"Ok" she replied and they both cast themselves into Claire's thoughts and found out that she kissed Malfoy.

"O My God" they said at the same time said good night to Harry and Ron who looked very confused.

"Claire, did you really kiss Malfoy" they asked when they entered the room. Claire turned around and looked at them and then realised that they read her mind.

"Yes, and I enjoyed it" she said looking ashamed of herself.

"So whats the problem" Hermione said walking over to Claire.

"The fact that he is in Slytherin and, Gryffindor hates Slytherin. I mean not like I care what people think but it still feels weird" she said looking at her sister.

Melissa walked over to her sister and gave her a hug and then said:

"Remember what mum always use to say. Follow your hearts and I will always be on your side" feeling a little sad. Hermione was about to leave the room when Melissa stopped her and said

"Don't go, you are like a sister to us. You can stay." Hermione sat on the bed and looked up at them.

"If you like him than go ahead don't let anyone stop you" Melissa said patting her on the back.

"OK, thanks I will talk to him tomorrow" Claire replied and then they all changed into their pyjamas and went to bed.


	4. Hogsmead Weekend

**Chapter 4: Hogsmead Weekend**

The rest of the week move quickly as everyone was caught up in homework and classes, and caught up in up coming events. On Friday morning at breakfast Dumbledore stood up and said "Now we have been in contact with Beauxbtons and Durmstrang and they will only be arriving next week, so the same will apply but today students will be attending all classes. Thank you" and he sat down.

Later that night as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Melissa and Claire sat in the common room talking they noticed a sign saying: -

_Hogsmead Visit tomorrow_

_Time: 12:30 – 6:00pm_

_Meet in the Entrance Hall with permission slips. _

"Cool, this will be your first Hogsmead visit. Are you excited" Hermione asked interestingly.

"Honestly Hermione, how manygirls do you know that don't look forward to shopping? If you know any then let me talk to them NOW." Melissa said giggling and everyone joined in.

"So you are going then?" Ron asked blushing slightly.

"Yep" the twins said at the same time

"Harry lets go. We have to go see McGonagall about Transfiguration lesson" Ron said gloomily

"Oh yeh" Harry said got up kissed Hermione and walked out with Ron

"O my God you are not going to believe this. Bill asked me to meet him in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow, and what am I going to wear?" Melissa said excitedly

"REALLY, when did he ask you?" Claire said leaning closer.

"This morning. He pulled me into a classroom and asked. But it was so sweet" she said looking dreamy.

"Ok,well you have to wear my skirt and boots. Oh and you can wear your pink tie up top." Claire said looking in deep thought.

"But I thought you were going to wear that skirt, I will find something else." She replied

"No its ok. Your reason is better, but I am wearing your jeans" Claire said quickly.

Both Hermione and Melissa laughed and nodded.

The next morning Melissa was first one out of bed and was making a lot of noise getting ready.

"O my god Claire, get up and do my make-up NOW" Melissa screamed waking Claire up

"Ok OK. Only if you chill. You still have and hour and a half. She said looking at her watch. Now sit down while I wash my face"Claire said patting Melissa on the back.

Two minutes later Claire came into the room with her make-up bag and a smile.

"Ok, Iwill start with the make-up and Hermione you do the hair" Claire said pointing the curling iron, and they both started straight away.

Finally after an hour of working on Melissa, Claire and Hermione finished and she was really happy with the result, and so were they.

"Thanks I love it. Now you can get dressed cause you don't have long. I will pack the stuff away." Melissa said getting up.

"No, I want to use the make-up" they said at the same time.

So she smiled and walked overand putall the clothes that were on the bed and floor away.

Ten minutes later, Claire and Hermione rushed in and attacked their make-up box because they were running out of time. Finally at 12:25 the girls made their way to the Entrance Hall with Harry and Ron, because they met the common room. When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, Melissa met Bill instantly and as she left she gave Claire a thumbs up.

On the way down to the village the group was talking about where they would go first, but when they got there all the shops were a little full so they went to the Three Broomsticks instead. When they reached the pub they found a seat on the other side of the room where Melissa and Bill were sitting, talking and making out.

"Is that Melissa with Bill. As in,my brother, Bill?" Ron asked eying the couple

"Yeh, he asked her and she was so excited and said yes. We spent all morning fixing her hair and make-up and only had like 20 minutes to get dressed ourselves" Claire said looking exhausted.

"Yeh, that's why she looks better than us. But she was happy in the end" Hermione added taking her eyes off Harry for a moment.

"Well, I think you look beautiful as usual, and so do you Claire" Harry said smiling at them and kissing Hermione.

"Oooh, yuck get a room you two. Honestly it's gross" Ron said looking disgusted at the couplesnogging next to him.

"What? Do you want a kiss to Ron?" Hermione said teasing but all he did was look at Melissa. It was then that Claire realised that Ron liked Melissa and it was hard for him to see her kissing his older brother. Claire had to go tell Melissa but she would ruin their date, then she remembered that her twin can feel her pain as well. So Claire had no choice but to hurt herself. She grabbed a bottle and smashed her hand.  
"O my god! What are you doing?" Ron asked looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Um the bottle fell" she said half-hearted. "I'm fine" but she was watching Melissa rub her hand as if it happened to her. Melissa looked over at Claire and mouthed the words 'what is it' and all Claire did was point to her head.

Melissa got the picture and started to read Claire's mind. Melissa's face changed dramatically and felt bad that she didn't realise it before. Melissa turned to Bill and said

"I'm sorry but I really have to go. Can we do this another time?" and with that she got up and ran outside and so did Claire. When they got outside they faced each other looking a little nervous.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe you read him wrong" Melissa said looking in the window at Ron.

"Please Melissa, I am a boy expert and you know it. He likes you so try not to talk about Bill or anything that suggests you have a boyfriend. OK" Claire said taking fast.

"Ok, I will try. And that really hurt and you made me bleed. What did you do?" Melissa said looking at Claire's hand.

"Smashed a bottle on it. Ron thought I was a little weird though" Claire said and they started laughing.

Just then Harry, Hermione and Ron came out of the pub

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked and was about to read their mind, when they mouthed _tell you later. _And out of the blue Hermione said

"ok, and I think we should go back to Hogwarts..." but Claire and Melissa finished the sentence at the same time. "Because it is going to rain"

"How do you know?" Harry asked looking confused at the girls. But before they could open their mouth it started to rain and they all ran back to Hogwarts, but on the way Claire saw Draco and tried to hide but he saw her and smiled. She smiled back but kept walking.

When they arrived at the castle Harry, Ron, Hermione and Melissa went back to the common room to dry themselves, but Claire decided thatshe would go for a walk around the school. So she left the others and walked to the other side of the castle.


	5. The Attack

**Chapter 5: The Attack **

Claire was walking on the first floor corridor and then like a bad smell she saw Crabbe approaching her with a revengeful look on his face.

"Well, fancy meeting you hear." She said airily. But she didn't know that Goyle was behind her ready to attack her.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us" Crabbe said looking at her with an evil smile. "I only hit you, not Goyle" she said as if he were dumb.

"And we will get her later." And then Goyle grabbed Claire so that her arms were twisted behind her back.

---

"Oww" Melissa said rubbing her arm

"What's wrong" Ron asked looking sympathetic

"Um… nothing" Melissa said but she didn't worry.

---

"Let go of me you dickhead" Claire yelled but Goyle stood his ground and was to strong.

Then Crabbe started hitting Claire across the face leaving a bruise and blood each time. There were some cries of pain but that was all.

---

"Oww. O my god. Nooo" Melissa said as she felt herself being slapped and she also like her sister started bleeding and bruises appeared. Harry and Ron stared at her not knowing what to do, but Hermione was already up.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" she asked wiping some blood away from her face.

"Its Claire she is in trouble. What ever happens to her happens to me. And somewhere in the castle Claire is being hurt" Melissa said and started to get up. She was walking towards to portrait hole when she collapsed and then Bill came running to her side.

"What happened" he asked the others that also came rushing over.

"We think the sister is in trouble, and it happened to Melissa as well" Hermione said but Bill looked at them blankly.

"Ok well you go help Claire, and I will take Melissa to the hospital wing." And then he picked her up bridal-styleand carried her away.

---

Claire was hit across the head and was knocked out. She fell but Goyle caught her and carried her along the corridor to a room that she didn't know about.

When they entered the room it was a forest and had creatures and animals living there.

"I think we should leave her here, because no one knows where this room is and they won't be able to find her" Crabbe said with a wicked grin.

"Ok, just dump her here and then lets get out of here" and they left unconscious Claire laying in the middle of the room. When Crabbe and Goyle found Draco 10 minutes later they told him everything they did and thought he would be happy, but instead he flipped off his nut.

"YOU WHAT?" he screamed

"We dumped her in a forest room on the first floor corridor. We thought you would be happy?" Goyle added

"I will deal with you later." He said and marched off.

Harry was looking on the top floors and Ron was looking in the middle half of the castle and Hermione was searching the bottom floors.

Hermione was looking in a classroom when she saw Malfoy coming, and he was looking verysuspicious so she followed him into a room, which looked like a forest.

When Malfoy went inside he saw Claire laying on the floor he dived towards her saying to himself "Please don't be dead….. Please don't be dead" and Hermione was looking at him from the doorway because she wanted to see what he was going to do.

Then she decided to come in.

"O my god. What happen to her?" she looked at him but he just kept looking at her and he realised that he really does love her.

"Crabbe and Goyle did it. They wanted revenge." He said finally talking.

"I am going to take her to the hospital wing." He said getting up and carrying Claire.

"But, how do I know you will. I can't trust you" Hermione said still thinking.

" Look hear Mud- I mean Gran- I mean Hermione, I love her and when I heard what they did to her I came here straight away" he said looking her in the eye.

Se wasn't sure so she read his mind anyway and all that he was saying was true, so she said

"ok I am going to find Harry and Ron, and we will meet you in the hospital wing in 5 minutes. If your not there then I will start to worry" she said reasoning with him.

"Ok what ever." And he walked out.

Five minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione met Melissa, Bill, Malfoy and Claire in the hospital wing. Both Melissa and Claire were awake and were taking to each other and to their boyfriends.

"Thank god your both ok" Hermione said running and hugging them.

"Yeh, its Claire that gets me into all sorts of trouble. I'm better off without her. KIDDING" Melissa said giggling and everyone else joined in.

"Well, I just want to get out of here. I hate hospitals" she said and they looked at each other and fell silent. "Did we miss something?" Harry asked the two silent girls looking at their hands.

"Don't worry about it" Hermione said coming to the girls rescues and they looked at her gratefully. Then someone spoke.

"Don't you guys think you should be getting back to common room?" Bill suggested but had no idea what would happen next.


	6. Brotherly Love

**Chapter 6: Brotherly Love**

Bill sat there staring at the Trio expecting them to leave. Until Ron opened his mouth.

"Well what about you? Its not like you are more important than us, or do you just want to get rid of us so you can have a snog session with your girlfriend?" Ron said losing control of his emotions and going red from anger.

"Where did that come from?" Bill said looking over to Ron. While the brothers looked at each other with red faces, Melissa and Claire exchanged looks of worry and started to read each others thoughts.

_I hope they don't start a fight over me_. Melissa thought and then they looked at each other and Melissa started to read her mind. "_So then do something_ Claire thought and Melissa's face changed to worry. "_What am I suppose to do, I like Bill remember! I don't want to hurt Ron._ Looking at him in a dreamy way. The Claire thought "_If you really like him you will do something, and someone is going to get hurt in the end either way. _

But then Claire's thoughts were disrupted by Bill.

"What's your problem Ron?" he asked looking confused.

"You are my problem. Why can't you date someone your own age? Did you have to choose one of my friends?" Ron said to his older brother giving him the evil stare.

"Well, I didn't think it will matter and, I don't care anymore because I really like Mel and there is nothing you can do about that!" Bill yelled at Ron making everyone except Ron jump in the process.

Then Melissa got up and so did Claire and they stood between the brothers trying to stop them before they launch on each other.

"Ok, now first of all you don't need to fight about me and in the hospital wing" Melissa continued

"What Melissa is trying to say is, that we both love you and don't want to hurt you but, she has realised that one of you will get hurt either way" Claire said nudging Melissa to continue "yes and as much as I hate to do this and wish that I didn't, I want to be with Bill as my boyfriend. I just want to be friends with Ron and everyone else" Melissa said looking around the room at all the shocked look on people's faces.

"Well, I think this is a Gryffindor thing, so I will just go" Draco said getting up and walking towards Claire and giving her a kiss before he left. But Melissa didn't want him to leave.

"Hey, I want to be friends with you too but, not dumb and dumber" Melissa said looking at Claire and smiling.

"Who?" Draco said looking confused

"Your stupid friends Crabbe and Goyle, and if you are going out with my sister then I want to be friends, and all that stuff" Melissa said to Draco

"Um…. Ok I guess but, what can I possibly do here and now?" he said looking at Ron and Bill. "Ok, good point we can talk another time" and waved as Draco left the hospital wing with a confused smile on his face.

"Ooh, and I will be back later after you guys cool down. Is that ok?" he said turning around again

Claire smiled "see you then" and blew him a kiss which he caught and put in his pocket.

Claire and Melissa then turned to face Ron and Bill again and said "now you are brothers and you shouldn't ruin your relationship with each other over me, because I don't want that to happen" Melissa said looking at Ron the most.

"Well, I can't help the way I feel, and if you choose him then fine, but if he hurts you I will be waiting for you" Ron said disappointed and left the hospital. Hermione and Harry looked at the twins and said

"Don't worry we will go. Just get some rest and we will see you tomorrow." Hermione and Harry gave the twins a kiss on the cheek and then left to go after Ron.

"I'm really sorry about that but he will get over it soon, and for the record I am not going to hurt you and that is a promise" Bill said facing Melissa after Ron stormed out an with that Melissa jumped up and gave bill a hug feeling really guilty for starting a fight between the two brothers.

About ten minutes after Bill was still there and kissing Melissa when Draco walked in the door and Claire's face lit up at the site of him.

"Your back"

"I said would come back didn't I?" he replied kissing her on her forehead

"Yeh, but it is getting a bit late that is all" she said looking at her watch

"Well, I can leave if you want me to" and he turned around and started walking towards the door when Claire called him back.

"Please don't go, I can't stand being by myself and the love birds" she said pointing to the couple currentlysnogging on the hospital bed. Draco turned around to reveal his world famous smile that everyone loved including Claire. His face spread into a bigger smile and Claire got worried.

"Draco stops looking at me like that. No! Please stop, it's scaring me" she pleaded.

"I was just thinking" he said returning to her bedside.

"About what?" she questioned

"Nothing" he said

"Oh come on you have to tell me, you have already started" shesaid bobbing up and downreadyfora really goodgossip session.

"You are a good friend ofWeasley right?" he started

"Ron"

"Right"

"Yeh…"

"Well, I am not but, maybe we should try and set him up with someone, because everyone in the group has someone except him, but the question is who?" he said looking in deep thought.

"Are you serious? That is a great idea. How sweet of you to think of something to help Ron and you don't even like him" she said getting up sitting on Draco's lap and kissing him full on the lips.

"Well then do you have any ideas on who would like to go out with Ron? I mean you are the Dating Queen" he said smirking at himself for thinking of that name.

"And what is that suppose to mean" she said smiling slightly and poking him.

"Nothing" he poked back but then he started ticking her, and she could not stop laughing.

Finally he stopped so that she recover and breathe for a few seconds.

"Ok, ok. Well I will keep an eye out tomorrow but if there is no one then I will try and set him up with one of my Beauxbaton friends. I have a few in mind now" she said covering her tickle-ish places on her body.

"Ok, and do you know anyone from me, I badly need a shag. Oh and she can't be to 'clingy" he said looking at the look on Claire's face and smiling.

"I'm kidding, chill" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeh, you better be or I will hurt you the same way I did to Crabbe and Goyle" she said hitting him a few times and not lightly either.

"Oww, ok I'm sorry it was a joke." He said rubbing his arm until Claire pulled him into a kiss.They finallypulled away breathing heavily and siling at each other.

"So, I guess I am forgiven then?" he said smirking

"Wipe that stupid look off your face" she replied back half smiling.

"Why don't you do it for me" he said preparing for another kiss until she hit him across the face and started laughing. Then Draco grabbed her lifted her onto her bed and started to tickle her more as she kicked and screamed.

"Hey could you keep it down some of us are trying to snog here" Bill said looking at the pair screaming and fighting each other off. Melissa laughed and said

"Leave them alone they look cute together. She deserves some fun after what happened to her."

Later that night it was late and both couples sat together on the bed in each others arms whispering things to one another.

"Draco, where did you go and what did you do when you left earlier?" Claire said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Well… I kinda went to pay Crabbe and Goyle a visit and, I will leave it at that" he said blushing slightly

"Aww how sweet, but I wanted to kick the shit out of them, again" she said looking disappointed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better I know you would have done a great job" he said kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"Thanks, so what did you do to them anyway?" she questioned.

"Hmmph, you will see tomorrow" he said with an evil grin and all she did was laugh at him.

They just relaxed in each others arms falling into a dreamless sleep.

**On the other side of the Room**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Melissa said looking in her sister's direction.

"I don't know, but keep telling me about yourself because I don't know much." Bill said trying to get Melissa's attention.

"Ok, well I told you almost everything. Ooh and did I tell you that I am a skilled at the art of Leglimency" she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really? You never told me that" Bill said surprised.

"I just did, and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable and thinking that I would read your mind all the time." She answered easily.

Bill sat there thinking to himself about how beautiful and talented he thinks his GIRLFRIEND is when she hugged him and said in his ear

"Thanks, that is sweet and I think you are handsome and talented too"

"Um… no problem" he said realising that she had just read his mind to find out why he was quiet all of a sudden.

The night went on and both couples fell asleep on their beds and woke up the next morning in the same position.

"What time is it?" Melissa said looking at her sister.

"7:15 well we should go back and get changed for classes today"

"but classes only start at 9:30. You still have heaps of time" Draco said whining.

"Yeh your right, we should go now, we will see you at breakfast." And the girls ran out of the hospital wing to get ready for the day.

"Girls…" the boys said at the same time and laughed at each other before leaving.


	7. Two Schools

**Chapter 7: Two Schools **

When the girls reached the girls dormitory puffing slightly they made their way to the bathroom and found Hermione with her wand raised to her head.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked looking worried

"Ooh, I am just putting a charm on my hair so it is not a frizzy when I straighten it later" she said giggling at the look on Melissa's face.

"Thank god. I thought you were going all suicidal on me" Melissa replied looking relieved.

"Why would I do that when I am so happy?" she said smiling.

"Ooh, did you talk to Ron last night. How did it go? Does he hate me? I knew he would but, I don't like him in that..." she was cut off Hermione raising her hand and said

"He is ok but a little bit down, but he doesn't hate you actually far from it. He also said that he meant every word that he said last night" Hermione's expression changed from happy to serious.

"What's going on?" Claire said walking up behind her sister.

"I am just telling Melissa what Ron said last night; I will finish later because we all have to get ready. We only have an hour" she said looking at her watch and leaving the room.

The girls got ready and did each others make-up and finished in time for breakfast and they made their way to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall they made their way over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and on the way Claire gave Draco a wink and blew him a kiss before she sat down. Draco blushed and returned the gesture and continued eating.

Then Dumbledore stepped up at the teachers table and silence filled the Hall instantly.

"Now today I have a few last minute announcements to tell everyone. First of all, we have received an owlnotifying us that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming today, so everyone will miss out on 5th and 6th lessons to welcome them. Hogwarts will also have a Welcoming Ball next week on Saturday so that should give you enough time to get all your supplies and find a partner." Dumbledore stopped so everyone can process all the information he had told them. As he looked around the Hall he saw the happy faces of all his students and listening to the whispers mostly at the Ball coming up.

"O MY GOD! I can't believe there is going to be a ball. And our first one. This is so cool!" Claire said looking at Hermione.

"So, I guess you will be going with Draco?" Hermione said looking at the expression on Claire's face. "Well I guess so but that is if he asks me." Claire said looking at Melissa

"Of course he will ask you, but the real question is will you say yes, and what are we going to wear?" Melissa said as if she had asked a stupid question.

"I will say yes if he asks me, and do you know what this means?" Claire said and all three girls had smiles spread across their faces and all squealed "SHOPPING" at the same time and most of the people in the Hall turned around to look at them.

"Now everyone you may go to your classes but remember to meet outside the Entrance Hall once you have returned all of your belongings to your dorms" Dumbledore said and ushered everyone out of the Hall.

The day went rather quickly with the excitement of the two schools coming.

"I can't wait to see everyone. Karla, Emma, Ann-Maree, Lisa, Stefania, Suzanna, Ruby, Tanya, Tamara, and did I forget someone?" Melissa said to Claire as they were walking back to their dorm to put their things away.

"I don't think so, but remember there are somebad factors that we need to consider" Claire said looking a bit annoyed.

"And what would that be?" Melissa said to happy to notice.

"Well, are you forgetting the Beauxbatons sluts Lydia and Hayley? Remember how they always try to steal our boyfriends from us and use to hate how we were more popular than them. I bet they were happy that we left." Claire said making Melissa blush slightly and loose some excitement.

"Well, we will just have to show them who is better" Hermione piped in smiling slightly.

"Ooh, who is the goodie goodie now, huh?" Melissa said grinning uncontrollably.

"You know it was just a suggestion" she said turning pink although the twins couldn't see because of the blush she was wearing.

The girls walked up to their dorm fixed their make-up and left again. When they arrived in the Entrance Hall it was packed with so many students that some people had to go outside.

Everyone was organized into their Houses by their heads and waited for their visitors. Melissa, Claire, Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing together, but were a little squashed and hot as it was very crowded. About ten minutes pasted and everyone was getting restless until finally someone spotted something in the water.

"What's that?" Daniel Creevy said pointing to something standing out in the water.

"That everyone is our first group of guests." Dumbledore said looking at everyone in a brace-yourself kind of way.

Then out of the blue, a boat burst through the water and people emerged waving and looking at all the other students on land. All of Hogwarts students were so excited they started screaming and waving back to the boys from Durmstrang.

The ship sailed a little closer to land and ropes were thrown over and lots of people slid down including the Principal Karkaroff who came down first and went to greet Dumbledore and the Heads of all the Houses. Professor Karkaroff has longish dark brown hair with a fur coat that fell to his ankles with a hat to match it.

"Hello Albus. Good to see you again! These are the boys of Durmstrang. Well my boys of Durmstrang anyway" he said smiling and gesturing to the group of boys, who were standing behind him in rows and looking at all the girls waving to them..

"Hello Igor! How are you? Keeping wellI hope?" Dumbledore started when there was a loud noise coming from the forest and all the girls screamed except for Melissa and Claire, who said in a loud vioce so everyone could hear them.

"They will be here in FIVE,

"FOUR",

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE...YAY" as everyone joined in counting a large carriage appeared from the Forbidden Forest and flew to a stop a few feet away from the students of both schools.

"Yay, they are here" Melissa squeaked excitedly.

Everyone watched as the doors of the large carriage few open and a tall woman with short red hair stepped out wearing silk robes and introduced herself and her students to everyone.

"Hello everybody I am Madam Maxine and I am the Principal of Beauxbatons Academy. These are my students." And in saying so a large group of girls poured out of the carriage in light blue robes and all bowed at the same time.

"It is nice to meet you too, and we have a brilliant feast that awaits us. So can our Hogwarts students go introduce yourselves and make your way into the Great Hall for dinner. It will start at 7:00 so that should give you enough time to get acquainted." Dumbledore said and turned back to the teachers and everyone rushed forward and made some new friends, but for Melissa and Claire they were regaining their friends.

Melissa, Claire and Hermione linked arms and made their way to their group of old friends that they had to leave.

"O my god there they are. Let's go." Claire said pointing to a group of girls.

One girl who seemed to recognize the twins screamed and ran and hugged her friends and the other girls joined in.

Melissa ran and hugged a girl with short, dead-straight brown hair and brown eyes. While Claire ran to a girl tall and thin girl with chestnut brown wavy hair.

"LISA so good to see you again. How are you? I missed you." Melissa saidduring a nice long hug.

"I'm good. How are you? I missed you too" Lisa said and they stopped hugging to look at each other.

"Hey, hold on you look happier. Who is he? Tell me now, and I want to know everything?" Lisa said as if she already new.

"You know me to well, but I will tell you later cause I want to say hi to everyone else and…." Melissa said but was cut off

"Umm….. Mel I am going to find Harry and Ron." Hermione said standing there feeling out of place and she didn't know anyone there.

"No way, you are pretty, and what's your name?" Lisa but in before Melissa could open her mouth.

"Well I am Hermione Granger and your Lisa right?" Hermione said with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Ooh, I like you already. Come with me" Lisa said and linked arms Hermione and dragged her into the group of girls.

Claire and Ann- Maree were still hugging and talking in each others ear at the same time.

"Ann-Maree, how are you? I needed you the other day, cause I wanted to talk to my bestest friend." Claire said thinking about what Crabbe and Goyle did to her and how Ann-Maree always seems to find a solution to anything from a missing watch to someone's death.

"Really, good to know you were thinking about me because I was thinking about you. Why did you need me? Did something happen? Who is it?" Ann-Maree said pulling out of the hug.

"Umm…. It is a long story but I will tell you later let me say hello to everyone else." Claire said taking a step back.

"Ok. Ooh and one last thing don't talk to Stefania about boys. She broke up with that guy Jesse McCarffe and is still a bit upset. I will fill you in later." Ann-Maree said walking over to Lisa, Emma and Tamara who were talking to Hermione and asking questions about the school and boys (of course).

Claire and Melissa quickly had to hug everyone and make their way into the Hall until they ran into Haylay and Lydia.

"Excuse me I am trying to walk here" Haylay said pushing Ruby and almost tripping her over.

"Hey I think you owe Ruby an apology" Melissa said stepping forward challenging her.

"Get lost Mason" Lydia piped up.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Claire said stepping beside her sister.

"Get lost Mason's. Yeh because there is two of you right." Haylay said with a stupid look on her face.

"Yeh thanks for stating the obvious idiots" Melissa snapped back.

Just then Draco Malfoy walked over to Claire and kissed her on the cheek. When everyone saw this Haylay and Lydia looked surprised.

"And who is this?" Haylay said walking over to Draco and putting her hand on his shoulder. Melissa had already warned Draco about some of the skanks at her school and that they always TRY to break her and her sister up with their boyfriends. Before Draco answered the question he looked at Melissa who gave a small nod.

"I am Draco Malfoy and get your hand off me break it and shove it up your arse" Draco said throwing a dirty look at them both.

"I like a guy who can stand up for himself. Anyway how would you like to…." Lydia started but was interrupted by Melissa.

"HA, nice try but if you can break these two up I will give you a thousand dollars, because it is not going to happen and we won't let it" she answered purely disgusted. Haylay was going to reply when Dumbledore stood up and signaled everyone back to their seat.

"We will finish this later" Lydia said eying all the friends up and down before leaving.

"Yeh or not" Lisa said getting annoyed like she always did when people would fight right in front of her.

Everyone took their seat and Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to our guests of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. We all hope you enjoy your time here as it will be filled with events. The first I would like to announce is that in celebration of your arrival a Ball will take place next weekend. Please do not worry because we have plenty visits to Hogsmead village coming up and you may get all your supplies you need there." Professor Dumbledore paused for everyone to silence again.

"Now on to the main topic, The Triwizard Tournament. We will place a Goblet of Fire in the Entrance Hall but it is only open for people over the age of sixteen, and anyone underage that tries to enter will suffer the consequences, as I have said before. There will also be charms placed on the goblet and itwill reject anyone underage. You are not allowed to ask an older member to put your name in for you" and the whole Hall broke out in moans.

"Now, I no that you must be hungry so if you have anymore questions than come and seeeither me or your teachers, but for know. Tuck in!" and the tables fill with more food than usual. All the students started talking and eating.

"So Claire, are you going to tell me about your boyfriend. He's hot. You always new how to pick them, and I have always said that!" Emma stated making Claire blush.

"Shh, and yes he is hot." she said looking behind her at Draco who was already looking at her and smiling. She smiled back and then Draco stuck his tongue out behind Hayley and Lydia's back making all of Claire's friends laugh. Most of the people in the Hall turned around to see girls almost falling off their chair from laughing so hard. When Hayley and Lydia turned around Draco threw an innocent face at her and kept eating which made the girls laugh even more and he laughed when he saw their red faces.

Once dinner was finished Melissa, Claire and Hermione walked the other girls back to their carriage.

"Bye, and we will see you tomorrow and hopefully we will get classes together." Melissa said hugging all of her friends and saying goodbye.

"Ok and Melissa you have to introduce us to your man" Stefania says looking excited.

"Ok but you have to tell me what happened with you and Jesse" Melissa said looking sympathetically at her friend.

"Ok deal. Goodnight" and Stefania left.

When everyone was in the carriage Melissa, Claire and Hermione walked back to their common room hand in hand with their boyfriends.

"You were really cool today. Thank you" Claire said to Draco kissing him on the lips.

"No problem and besides that Hayley and her tag-along friend were annoying me. It looks like I have made some new friends already" he said smirking and returning the kiss.

"And I have a surprise for you" he said stopping and the other two couples came over.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked getting nervous.

"Nothing, but have you noticed that Ron is missing. I think we left him at the carriage." Draco said with a smile growing wider on his face.

"What are you up to?" Claire said smiling slightly knowing exactly what was going on.

They walked back to the carriages and there to everyone's surprise was Ron talking with Ruby and smiling at each other. Melissa was so excited she almost screamed and Bill had to block the noise from coming out. Harry and Hermione were silent and Claire was hugging and thanking Draco for setting them up.

"Well, you see I didn't do anything. They did it all themselves." He said honestly.

"But I decided to take the credit for it" and everyone started laughing and walked back to common room. They stopped at the Slytherin common room and Claire said goodbye to Draco before walking back with the others to their dorms.


	8. He said he loved me

**Chapter 8: **

The next morning everyone awoke to the bright sun shining into there rooms. The girls got up and dressed themselves for the day. It was Friday and tomorrow the girls were going to go look for their dress for the Ball.

When they moved down to the common room they met Harry and Ron and walked the rest of the way to the Hall together.

When they reached the Hall, Claire gave Draco a kiss and went to eat breakfast with the others. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall went to hand out timetables to the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students. Luckily all of the friends were placed in the same class. First up they had Potions with Professor Snape and Slytherins but they didn't mind because they got along with Draco now.

In potions class everyone sat down and Snape began to lecture.

"It is going to be a long day" Melissa whispered to Claire who past it along the table.

"Is there something you wish to say Ms Mason?" Professor Snape stopped talking and was looking at the table where Claire was passing the message.

The twins took this opportunity to trick Snape because he could not tell the difference between the two.

"Which one?" Claire said with a cheeky smile.

"You!" he snapped

"Who, me?" Melissa said joining in and Snape's face changed from angry to confused and frustrated.

Although some people in the class were looking confused. The only people in the room that could tell the difference between the two were their friends who enjoyed watching Snape suffer.

"Sir. Do you mean Claire" Claire said pointing to Melissa "or me" and everyone on the table started laughing at the look on his face.

"Never mind, just don't talk out of turn" he said getting frustrated.

"Ok" they said at the same time and he continued to talk. Once Snape had his back to the class the twins did their secret handshake and high-five with the rest of the group.

The rest of the day passed and the girls got out of another detention by tricking the teacher.

The next day all the girls went to Hogsmead to get their dresses.

Melissa and Claire choose the same design but Claire's dress was aqua and Melissa's dress was sky blue. Emma chooses a dark blue slim cut dress that matched her eyes. Ann-Maree bought a purple spaghetti strap dress and Ruby wore a red dress to match her hair. Lisa chose a peach but hers was strapless. Stefania's dress was black and clingy to show-off her curves, but not too much. Karla's dress was a violet color and was strapless as well to show-off her soft tanned skin.

Hermione's dress was a hot pink with small frills on the sleeves and the bottom half was cut to make Hermione look skinnier than what she already is.

When all the girls had finally bought their dresses they went to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks where they had a butter beer and talked for a while. The boys were talking mostly abut Quiddich while Stefania told Melissa why she broke up with Jesse. Soon it was getting late and everyone went back to the castle to go eat dinner.

Everyone finished there dinner and were talking again but Claire felt slightly on edge tonight. Every time she would look over to the Slytherin table Draco would smile at her but this time she saw a girl with black short hair giving her dirty looks. Claire felt slightly nervous about this and so did Melissa.

"Are you ok? Because I have a weird feeling in my stomach?" Melissa said rubbing it considerably.

"No, I am getting this weird vibe from that girl sitting next to Draco on the Slytherin table I think her mane is Pansy and she keeps throwing me dirties." Claire stated starting to fidget.

"Don't worry about it" Melissa said comforting her sister.

"Yeh, well I am going to go for a walk"

"Do you think that is a good idea after what happened the last time you went wondering? I don't want to go though that again so stay out of trouble." Melissa warned looking serious again. Claire then stood up and walked out of the Hall and down the corridor.

**At the Slytherin table **

"So Draco who are you going to the Ball with?" Blaise one of Draco's friends asked. He had brown eyes and brown hair. Pansy Parkinson twisted her head to listen to Draco's answer. She always liked him and now would be her chance to finally get him.

"Are you late or don't you know that I have a girlfriend?" Draco said sarcastically.

Pansy didn't know that Draco had a girlfriend and spilt her drink everywhere but the boys didn't notice and continued talking.

"So, what's your point?" Blaise replied smiling cheekily.

"Well, of course I am going to go with her" Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is she anyway?" Pansy asked butting into the conversation much to Draco's dislike.

"Claire Mason, not that it is any of your business" he said coldly.

"You know Draco, I am far better than her. Why don't you take me to the Ball and after I will show how much better I really am?" she asked putting her hand on his leg under the table, which he removed straight away.

"Back off Pansy. I don't like you and I never will" Draco said looking up from the table and seeing Claire leave the Hall.

"Why not? You never even gave me a chance." She snapped back feeling very rejected at his comment.

"That's because I knew it would never work" he replied getting annoyed.

"Well, your father wouldn't like her and then you will end up marrying me anyway." She smirked at her comment because it was partly true.

"I don't care what my father thinks anymore. He can't stop me from going out with Claire and no one else can either. That means you as well." He said turning his back on her.

"FINE" she yelled and left the Hall angrily thinking over the harsh words that Draco spoke.

**Back at the Gryffindor table **

"Where did Claire go?" Ann-Maree asked Melissa who was telling the girls about Bill.

"She went for a walk. She was feeling a bit on edge" she whispered back

"I think I will go and find her"

"Ok, and try not to get lost" They both shared a laugh before Ann-Maree left to search the castle for Claire.

She walked for while when she saw a light shining outside. She made her way towards it and realized it was Claire sitting under a big tree by the lake.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ann-Maree asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"Its Draco isn't it?" Ann-Maree asked knowing that it was the answer.

"Why are you asking when you are always right?" Claire said giggling and her best friend joining in.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"Um… no offence, but no not really." She answered

"Ok, well let me know if you change your mind" she sad nodding her head "but can we go inside cause it is getting cold and our lips will start to turn blue?" Ann-Maree asked standing up with Claire and making her way back into the Great Hall.

On their way they ran into a familiar person with black short hair and pale skin.

"Move!" Pansy shrieked when she realized it was Claire and probably a friend.

"You don't need to be so rude" Ann-Maree answered before Claire could open her mouth.

"I don't even know you so, why are you talking to me?" Pansy snapped back glaring and the both of them.

"Man, what's been up your bum?" Claire asked as Ann-Maree giggled silently.

"Your boyfriend" she replied smirking at her amazing come-back.

"Har, Har you wish"

"I did, and it came true"

"What ever"

"You must be really lonely if you are wishing for something that will never happen." Ann-Maree commented.

"I thought I told you to shut up" Pansy glared.

"I am going to tell you this once. If you talk to my friends like that ever again then you will have a permanent bed in the hospital wing" Claire huffed getting very annoyed at Pansy's attitude.

"You think you are soooo good because you have a boyfriend and lots of friends, but someday you won't be so lucky" Pansy said poking Claire in the shoulder and secretly taking a loose strand of hair that was on her shoulder. After Claire pushed her away she made her way to the dungeons.

"AAARGH, I hate her" Claire screamed

"I think I know what you were thinking about by the lake. Let's go talk about it" Ann-Maree said leading Claire back out to the lake seeing as it was the only place where they would be alone.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Pansy made her way into a separate classroom and found her cauldron with Polyjuice Potion she had been brewing. She added the hair she took from Claire's robes and drank the potion. After a few minutes her hair grew longer and changed into a different colour.  
She looked into a mirror that she always carried in her pocket and gasped. She looked like the girl she was fighting with a few minutes ago. She changed the colour of her tie and left the classroom in search for Draco.

**Meanwhile... **

Draco was getting a headache and decided to go back to the common room. He was walking down a long dimly-lit corridor when he noticed someone walking towards him. He noticed the hair and beautiful smile and realized it was Claire. As she approached him he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hello" Pansy said putting on that innocent smile that only Claire could get away with.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing down here?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Looking for you, of course" she answered with a huge grin appearing on her face, at the fact of being so close to Draco.

"Why is that?"

Without warning Pansy (disguised as Claire) pulled Draco into the nearest broom closet and started to kiss him furiously. Draco was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss pulling her closer to him. There was alot of kissing and feeling going on, until Pansy felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She was changing back. She knew she had to leave but he was such a good kisser and loved being so close to him. She was now in her own body again with her own looks.

_Back to Claire and Ann-Maree... _

"Thanks for listening Ann-Maree. You're the best" Claire said as they neared the carriage.

"It's ok, and don't worry about that Pansy girl. If Draco really likes you than he won't listen to her. I can tell you right now that he is head-over-heels for you." Ann-Maree said hugging Claire before closing the door.

Claire made her way through the dark corridor until she heard strange noises coming from the small broom closet. "Hmmmm, should I open it?" she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she should interrupt the couple in there. "Oh well". She thought as she opened the door.

She never would have thought that she would see her boyfriend snogging the girl she hated the most and it really hurt. She stood there taking it all in until Draco noticed someone was looking at him. He turned his head and almost had a heart attack when he saw his real girlfriend watching him. He looked back to the girl he was groping and almost screamed.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled at Pansy and jumping out of the cupboard.

Claire was so upset. She was standing there in shock not knowing what to do. She did the first thing that came to her mind. SLAP. She slapped Draco hard across the face and ran as fast as she could back up to her dorm. Never in her life has she cried over a boy, which was more like something Melissa would do.

"NO! CLAIRE WAIT!" Draco yelled, it was no use. He was about to run after her when someone grabbed onto his arm and wouldn't let go.

"Come on Dracie-Poo lets go back to our dorms." Pansy said trying to seduce him which didn't work. He shook her off his arm.

"Stay away from me, I always hated you but now it is much, much worse. If you come anywhere near Claire or me, I will seriously hurt you. I won't even try to control myself. Men shouldn't hit women but you aren't really one, now are you?" he said in a deadly-low voice before running in the direction Claire did.

-------------------------------------------------

Claire ran until her legs were so tired and sire that she just collapsed in the middle or a corridor. She pulled her legs underneath her body and sobbed her heart out. Now she finally knew what it was like for her heart to be broken. She thought he was the nice guy, but now she realized how wrong she was. He was just another evil Slytherin, and always will be.

About half an hour later she decided she better get back to her room. "_Melissa can probably tell I am upset" _she thought walking back.  
When she reached her dorm Melissa and Hermione were at her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"You've been crying"

Who is it? I swear I will kill them"

"Guys stop. It's ok. I'm fine." Claire said stopping them in the middle of the interrogation.

"Claire you are not ok, and if you don't tell us we will just read your mind like the last time" Hermione said pulling her towards one of their beds and sitting down next to her.

Claire sat down and told Hermione and Melissa what she saw and where she went after it.  
"Why didn't you come to me?" Melissa said hugging her upset sister.

"Well, it is not everyday that you see me of all people crying over a boy" she answered slightly disgusted by her own actions.

"Claire you are human and you are allowed to cry, you expect too much from yourself." Melissa commented shaking her head at how her sister tried to be.

"I can't help it"

"Guys, it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed and talk more about this tomorrow morning" Hermione said walking over to her bad and pulling back the covers.

"Ok. Goodnight" Melissa said climbing into her bed and Claire soon did the same.

Hermione turned off the lights and the girls relaxed into their warm blankets.  
Claire was still awake at two o'clock in the morning and she was still haunted by the images of Draco kissing Pansy. It hurt alot but there was nothing that she could do now.

She thought he was different and the nicer one of the group but now looking back she realized he fooled her all along. He is a Slytherin and nothing will change. "_He said he loved me" _were the last words running through her mind before she fell into a short and very restless sleep.


	9. Welcoming Ball

Chapter 9:

It was Saturday the night of the Welcoming Ball for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Everyone in the school was excited and spent most of their times in their dorms getting ready … well the girls were. In the girls dormitory Melissa was making sure she had everything and turning the room upside down to get it. Claire just sat on her bed and watched Hermione try to calm Melissa but it didn't work. "_Well at least she has a man to go with" she thought to herself. _

"Melissa STOP! You will look beautiful in your dress and Bill will love it. Settle down or I will kick you out of this room." Hermione yelled getting very frustrated. They both took big breathes and collapsed on their beds.

They both noticed that Claire was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts" Melissa said sitting next to her.

"I don't want to go to the Ball. It will be boring and I will be the only one without a date." She said in one sad tone.

"Claire you have to go. The girls will want you to be there and you can't sit in here and mope forever." Hermione said from her bed.

"Claire you are going to that Ball and that is final." Melissa ordered before leaving to go to the bathroom.

"She always has to have her way" Claire mumbled to herself.

"I heard that" Melissa shouted from the bathroom.

"Good!" she replied as Hermione started laughing.

"Claire I know that you are upset but just go and be there for your friends. I know that I don't know your friends as well as you, but I do know that if you don't go, they will come and drag you out of this room in your pajamas." Hermione said smiling when she saw the corners of Claire mouth lift into a small smile.

----------------------------------------

"Why should I go?" Draco complained. He was sitting in the common room with Blaise reading and talking. He didn't want to go because he would have to see Claire. He hated seeing her sad because it made him feel even worse.

"Because there are plenty more fish in the sea." Blaise answered without looking up from his magazine.

"But I don't want any other fish. I want Claire" he continued.

"Well I don't care you are going and if you don't I will force to" Blaise said before leaving to get something to eat.

"Fine"

----------------------

It was 5:30pm and the Ball started at 7:00 meaning that Melissa was running around like a headless chicken again. Hermione and Claire decided to get Melissa finished first so they don't have to put up with her for much longer.

Hermione did Melissa make-up to match her sky blue dress. A bit of mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, and lip-gloss. Claire straightened Melissa's hair and let it hang loose with a bit of moisturizer on it. When Melissa was satisfied she went into the bathroom to change into her dress. Hermione and Claire exhaled.

"Come on, I'll do you" Claire said as Hermione sat down. Claire fixed Hermione's hair into an elegant bun with curls staying loosely behind her. She applied light make-up and pink eye shadow to match her dress. Hermione thanked her and also went to change into her dress.

That very second Melissa came out. She saw that Claire was still in her pajamas and went crazy. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I just did Hermione make-up" Claire answered, knowing what was sure to happen next, and it did. Melissa pulled Claire over to the chair. In fifteen minutes, Claire was wearing make-up and her hair was made into soft curls. Melissa forced her sister to change and at 6:45 they were all finished.

They made their way downstairs and Melissa and Hermione were greeted by their boyfriends. They walked to the Great Hall together and on their way they met all their friends with their dates. Somewhere in the Entrance hall the girls spotted Ron and Ruby holding hands and smiling at each other.

Everyone moved into the hall and ate dinner first. After that they were free to dance and do whatever they please. Claire sat down in the corner and watched her friends dance with their partners.

She didn't realize when two other people came up behind her.

"All alone tonight are we?" Crabbe asked. Claire was taken by surprise and jumped out of her seat.

"Get lost I am not in the mood" Claire answered as she turned around to walk away but Goyle blocked her path.

"What do you want?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Revenge" Crabbe answered.

"Revenge? Revenge on whom? Claire I told you to stay out of trouble." A voice came from behind them. Claire spun around to see her other best friend Bianca with her boyfriend Brett.

"OMG Bianca, what are you doing here?" Claire asked genuinely surprised as she hugged Bianca and kissed Brett on the cheek.

Bianca also went to Beaxbatons and her brother was a Professor there. Bianca had long, very curly brown hair with lighter streaks in them and gorgeous chocolate eyes. She was thin and a bit taller than Claire. She was wearing a white, sparkling dress with thin straps and a slit that stopped mid-thigh. Her boyfriend Brett had the same brown hair and brown eyes, but he is also the first person that Bianca's brother Nick let her go out with. Nick was very protective over her and even gave her a ring with an emergency button on it.

Both of them squealed and hugged each other, while Brett went to go greet his friends.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming?" Claire asked as they stopped hugging and forgot about Crabbe and Goyle standing and watching them.

"Well it is a long story, so I will make it short. I wanted to come, Nick didn't want me to come, mum sent Nick a Howler and forced him to let me go. So he let me come but of course he had to tag along as well." Bianca answered in one breathe.

"Oh, well where is he?" Claire asked. Nick was like a brother to all of Bianca's friends and they loved him all the same.

"Come and I will take you to him, but first show me which one is your man candy?"

"Excuse me, but we were talking before you interrupted us" Crabbe said. He and Goyle were standing there but with their dates this time. Hayley and Lydia.

"Excuse me, but I was just saying hello to my friend, and... look what the cat dragged in." Bianca started looking towards Lydia and Hayley.

"Ha, that was a good one" Claire said feeling more happy that her friend came and forgetting about Draco for the moment.

"Well... shut up" Hayley said not being able to think on the spot.

"Is that that the best you can do?" Claire asked but she didn't hear they answer because all of her other Beaxbatons friends came to greet Bianca and squeeze the living daylights out of her.

"Guys, if you ruin my hair I will kill you." Bianca said as her long curly hair was moved and squashed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Nick?"

"Guys I'll tell you later, I am kinda busy right now." Bianca said pointing behind her.

"Yeah bitches, piss off." Goyle said all the girls knew that if someone insulted one of Bianca friends they would be in big trouble.

"Ok, first thing you need to learn about me is that no one insults me friends."

"What are you going to do about it?" Crabbe asked smugly.

Bianca smiled. "I am going to show you a trick. You see this ring on my finger" she said pointing to a ring with two diamonds on it. "If I press one of these diamonds then two strong men are going to come and kick your arse" as she held her hand up and the others watched her.

"Stop making up bullshit" Goyle said. How wrong was he?

"Fine, if you don't believe me, watch" Bianca pushed both diamonds and in five seconds her brother and boyfriend were by her side in an instant.

"I told you" she smiled.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

"Are you okay?" Brett questioned putting his arm around Bianca protectively and looking at the other girls to see if they were okay.

"Well, these two boys were talking about getting revenge on Claire and then they insulted us." Bianca started.

"Not to mention what they did to me a few weeks ago" Claire added. Nick grabbed the two boys and dragged them out of the Hall.

"So, you ladies are okay?" Brett asked smiling.

"Yes Bretty" Lisa answered as everyone laughed.

"So, did you guys miss me? Fill me in on everything" Bianca said getting excited as she was also a fan of gossip.

"What do you want to know?" Claire asked.

"Well, where is your man?"

"Oh, we broke up" Claire sadly.

"Why? What did he do to you?" Brett asked like a protective brother and cracking his knuckles.

"He cheated on me"

"Where is he and who is he?" Bianca asked.

"Over there" Claire pointed to Dracowho was sitting in the corner by himself looking very glum.

"He didn't cheat on you" Bianca said, surprising everyone.

"Huh? Yes he did I saw him snogging another girl in a broom. closet." Claire stated obviously.

"Ok. Well did you let him explain?"Bianca questioned although she already knew the answer to the question.

"Well, no" Claire said

"What was his reaction when you caught him? Was it surprised and shocked?" Bianca asked again.

"Yes"

"So how do you know that he really cheated on you? For all we know that girl could have been a Metamorphagus or used Polyjuice Potion."Brett said this time, as the other girls thought about it.

"Well you might be right" Claire said hoping it was right.

"Claire whenhave I not been right?" Biancaquestioned making everyone laugh. "Just go over there and ask what really happened, and then it is up to you if you want to forgive him or not"

"You have nothing to loose" Ann-Maree added.

"Ok, I'll go" Claire said as she walked over to Draco his face lit up when she approached him.

On the other side of the room the group watched as Draco talked to Claire. Af6ter a while they saw Claire lean up and kiss Draco on the lips and give him a long hug.

"Bianca does it again" Bianca said putting her hands up in the air as everyone smiled and rolled their eyes. Bianca arrived and she has already done so much.

"MayI lease have this dance?" Brett asked as he led Bianca away from the group.

The night went on and for the first time in a while Melissa and Hermione saw Claire smile as if she was genuinely happy. The girls looked around the room when they saw Hayley and Lydia sitting without dates.

"I wonder what Nick did with Crabbe and Goyle?" Emma asked before everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.


	10. An Interesting Day

Chapter 10:

The Ball came to an end around midnight and the girls were in the Entrance hall saying a final goodbye before they go to bed. Everyone was finished with their goodbyes when Lisa noticed that Melissa was missing.

"Hey, where's Mel?" she asked as everyone finally noticed she was gone.

"Five galleons, says that she is with Bill" Bianca said making everyone look at her, shake their heads while rolling their eyes. Everyone except Brett, of course.

"We'll see. But does anyone see bill around? ... NO" Bianca said in a know-it-all voice.

"She would have told us if she was going somewhere." Claire told although not so sure.

"You guys have so much to learn" Bianca said shaking her head. "She was probably going to tell you, unless she was in a rush or had_ something else on her mind_." she stressed the last part making the others look at her in disbelief.

"No way. This is Mel we are talking about." Hermione said.

"What's your point?" Bianca asked smiling all the same as the girls finally realized that Melissa is somewhere with Bill, with other things on their minds.

"So they are having a studying session?" Ruby asked. The others looked at her. She was smart yet so thick.

"Yes sweetie they were having a study session." Bianca said patting Ruby on the head but to hard. She didn't want to mess her hair.

"More like a body studying session" Brett mumbled to himself but he isn't the quiet type so of course everyone heard and started laughing. Ruby then understood what they meant and blushed.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Nick said walking up to the group still standing in the Entrance Hall.

"Nothing" Claire answered although she looked like she was going to burst out laughing any minute.

"Where's Melissa?" Nick asked again as he watched the others exchange glances.

Emma was about to answer but Bianca cut in just in case Nick asked more questions. She was a pro at lying to Nick these days, although she didn't like to.  
"She went back up to her dorm already" she answered.

"What's wrong? It is like her to leave a party early." he questioned getting more curious.

"Nah. She just had a headache from the bad music they were playing. I mean no one listens to jazz anymore, have they ever heard of R&B. Next time I should make a CD for them." Bianca answered going on about music. That was the one thing she had in common with her brother. They both love music, especially R&B.

"I guess so. Well, you guys should be heading back to your dorms now. Oh, and Bianca I talked to Dumbledore and he said that if there was no room in the Beauxbatons carriage then you can stay with your friends in their dorms. If they don't mind. Otherwise you will have to sleep with me. Don't put me through that pain again!" Nick told.

"Awww, Nick slept with his baby sister, how sweet" Claire mocked, giggling at the look on nicks face.

"What do you mean pain?" Brett asked curiously.

"Well, she kept kicking me, talking and she hogs the bed." he said as the others started laughing.

"Well you do the same thing, except the last time you almost squashed me half to death" Bianca replied, smiling all the same.

"Well don't worry Nick, she can stay in our dorm" Hermione told.

"Thanks, and I don't know your name?"

"Hermione"

"Well, looks like I have another sister" Nicks said looking down her Hermione who was blushing.

"I'm sorry Hermione; there was nothing I could do." Bianca exclaimed as she put her head on Brett's shoulder and pretended to cry.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you too, you have to live with her" Nick said pointing in the direction of his sister.

"Well, I am glad that I don't have to sleep with your ugly face again.  
A moment of silence for his face please" Bianca said as everyone bowed their heads. "... alright amen, hajjeluia, lets go!" Bianca said as she kissed Brett goodbye and followed Claire, Harry, Ron and Hermione up to their dorms.

The other girls said goodbye to their dates and Nick and went back to the carriage.  
On the way to the Gryffindor common room Bianca was asking Harry and Ron a lot of questions.

"So, Ron does everyone in your family have red hair?" she asked.

"Yes, they do" he blushed a little.

"Harry, the next time you talk to Padfoot say hello for me." Bianca said but Harry stopped walking.

"How do you know about Snuffles?" he questioned feeling slightly nervous because the only people that know about him are Ron, Hermione and himself.

"Oh, they gave him a new name. He choose it didn't he?" Bianca added "Typical"

"How do you know about him?" Harry asked again as the group stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Ok well, you know his cousin Nyphadora? Well her father was a muggle and also my dad's brother. So Ted Tonks was my uncle" Bianca explained.

"But Ted Tonks was a muggle?" Harry said again.

"Yeah that is because my dads parents were muggles, but my dad had magical ability and became a wizard."

"Wow, what a small world" Harry said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Sirius is a good guy and I don't think he is guilty "Bianca said and they continued walking.

When the girls went up to their room Melissa wasn't there so Bianca slept in her bed for the night although she did come back early in the morning. Bianca was first awake at the sound of the door opening and closing at 5 in the morning.

"Melissa is that you?" Bianca asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah. What are you doing in my bed?" Melissa asked.

"Well I am staying in this room with you guys. I was going to put another bed in here but you didn't come back last night, so Claire told me to sleep in you bed. I hope that is okay?" Bianca answered.  
"You look tired? Bill keep you up all night?" Bianca said grinning as her friends eyes opened wider and her face went pale.

"How did you know?" Melissa asked.

"Hunny, I know everything. There is nothing that can get passed me" Bianca says as she moved over so Melissa can sleep as well. She climbed in and laid facing Bianca.

"How was it?" Bianca asked.

"It was great. I love him and now I know that he loves me back the same way." Melissa answered getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm happy for you." Bianca said as she hugged her friend. Just before Melissa fell asleep Bianca said, "Oh, by the way Nick asked about you last night"

Melissa sat up straight in her bed. "What did he say? Is he going to kill me?" she asked nervously.

"No its ok. I covered for you. When he asks just say that you had a headache from the bad music that was being played." Bianca chuckled.

"Thanks, I owe you big time"

"Forget it, that's what friends are for. Besides he is my brother not your. I can handle him. After all I have been doing it since I was ten" Bianca laughed and they both fell asleep.

--------------------------------

"MELISSA, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Claire screamed waking up Hermione, Bianca and Melissa. They all groaned and rubbed their eyes.

"Claire, shhh I am tired okay" Melissa said as she turned around and tried to go back to sleep again.

"Yeah, what she said" Bianca said going back to sleep as well.

"I don't care if you are dying. Where were you last night?" Claire said pulling the covers of the girls and pulling them out of bed. Claire pulled Melissa at of bed and she landed on the floor with a large THUMP.

"Alright, I'm up" Melissa said getting up from the floor. The second she was standing up straight a sharp pain shot through her lower stomach. "OW" she gasped holding her stomach.

"Come here, I know a charm that might help it" Bianca said, as she performed the charm. When she was finished Melissa was feeling a lot better and could walk properly. This of course made Claire even more curious.

"Okay, I didn't come back last night because I was with Bill" Melissa started.

"Claire you owe me five galleons" Bianca said smiling and choosing her clothes she was going to wear from her trunk that was brought up by the house elves. She laid her black skinny-leg jeans, long black boots and pink knitted top on the bed and listened to Melissa talk to Claire and Hermione.

"What were you doing with bill?" Claire asked although she knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Melissa say it.

"You know what we were doing" Melissa said rolling her eyes.

"Studying?" she asked with an innocent smile playing on her features.

"NO CLAIRE! We had sex last night in the Heads Dormitory, ok" Melissa exclaimed annoyed that everyone had to know.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said breaking the silence that Claire was now in. Hermione hugged Melissa and looked at Claire waiting for her reaction.

"OMG! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Claire screamed running and hugging her sister like a wild woman. Everyone in the room relaxed and Hermione and Bianca started getting dressed as the sisters' discussion details. Hermione put on her dark jeans and blue top on and went to go brush her teeth.

"Was it good?"

"It was great. The best feeling ever" Melissa answered feeling more happy. She knew Claire would react this way and she couldn't help but feel more excited as well.

"Does he have a hot body?" Claire asked grinning at her sister.

"Of course. Six-pack and all. I thought I was going to melt away into nothing." Melissa answered with a dreamy expression once again. The girls continued talking while Bianca and Hermione got to know each other better. Hermione and Bianca were fully dressed and ready to go but Claire and Melissa were still in their pajamas.

Melissa and Claire lost track of time and had to get dressed as fast as possible and run down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The girls found a seat at the Gryffindor table and talked to their other friends for a while. Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Good Morning, everyone. It is good to see that some of us were able to get up this morning. Not to worry. You can relax on this fine Sunday. I must tell you that the Goblet of Fire will be placed in the Entrance Hall, for those who wish to enter. All those students who are under age cannot enter themselves or get other friends to do it for them. If you wish to be a rebel then try it, but you will only get as far as the hospital wing. If there are questions you are free to come and visit me or any other teacher of Headmaster available. Have a good, relaxing day everyone," the Headmaster left the Hall as everyone finished their breakfasts.

There was a noise and many owls swooped down into the Hall making their way to each student. Hermione received a letter from her parents, so did the Weasley and Bianca.

Bill read the letter first and passed it to his other siblings. Hermione read her letter to herself and once finished folded and put it in her pocket.

Bianca looked over to the staff table where her brother was sitting. She got up and made her way towards him with the letter in her hand.

"Nick, we got a letter from mum." she said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What does it say?" he asked giving her a bit of his toast.

"Just the usual. Be good, don't fight. Oh, but guess what? Taryn had her baby girl. They named her Candice." Bianca said informing Nick that their older cousin had another baby girl.

"Cool, we will have to go visit some time." Nick said.

"Yeah. That's it so I'm going back now" Bianca said before leaving to sit with her friends and boyfriend again.

As she was walking back to her friends a girl at the Hufflepuff table stopped her.  
"Hi my name is Kayla. What's your name?" she asked.

Bianca was a bit confused and curious as to why this girl stopped her in the middle of the Hall to inform her that her name was Kayla.  
"Hello, I'm Bianca" she answered shaking Kayla's hand.

"I love that name..." Kayla said. "And those boots"

"Thanks. Um... did you need something, I'm a bit hungry." Bianca didn't want to be rude but her stomach was rumbling. She was about to say something else when Claire, Melissa, Hermione, Lisa, Ann-Maree and Brett joined her side.

"What's going on?" Brett asked first resting his arm on Bianca's shoulder.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you how you know that Professor?" Kayla asked pointing to Nick, who was looking in the direction with a confused look on his face.

Kayla continued "I was wondering if you could introduce me?"

"Why don't you go up to him and introduce yourself?" Bianca answered very confused.

"I can't im so shy around guys. Especially hot guys." Kayla said licking her lips.

"OMG, EWWWWWW THAT IS MY BROTHER!" Bianca exclaimed attracting a lot of attention. The group started laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Bianca stood there with a look of disgust present on her face.

"That is disgusting. Besides he is too old" Bianca said

"How old is he?" Kayla asked red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"25! Gross." Bianca said before leaving with her friends following her footsteps. Kayla watched with a lot of embarrassment. She saw Bianca make a very noticeable shiver. She sat down and and was silent for the rest of breakfast.

_Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table _

Bianca and the others sat down at the table and they were silent waiting for Bianca to say something. Surprisingly they ate their breakfast in silence. Seeing as it was a nice day, they decided to sit outside by the lake. The large groups of friends were sitting their talking.

"I can't believe she said that to me! That was just soooo wrong! He is too old anyway. It is a sure indication that if he is a Professor than he is too old." Bianca finally exploded as the others just smiled as she continued to ramble on. After a few minutes she took a deep breath.

"Feel better now?" Brett asked looking down at her. She was currently sitting on his lap.

"Much. So who do you think will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire?" she changed the subject completely.

"No idea" Ron and Ruby answered at the same causing them to blush the shade of their hair.

"Let's hope it isn't Lydia or Hayley" Lisa said. "They get on my nerves so much, I just want to punch them" as she balled her fists up as tight as possible.

"Relax Lisa. They get on everyone's nerves" Emma said.

"Yeah, but they know that they get on my nerves the most, and take advantage of that" Lisa commented.

"I can teach you how to punch if you like?" Brett offered getting excited.

"Please do." Lisa said as she and Brett stood up and he began to teach her how to swing her arm.

The others that were sitting on the grass were just watching.  
"Lisa, don't hurt my baby. I'm trying to get his face to look normal, not more demented than it already is" Bianca yelled receiving a scowl from Brett.

"Just kidding, I think you have a gorgeous face" Bianca said making Brett smile again. Until she coughed.

"I don't know why Lisa wants Brett to teach her how to punch? She already knows how" Ann-Maree wondered out loud.

"Maybe she wants to learn how to do it better. I don't know" Melissa answered.

"Five galleons says she will punch either Lydia or Hayley by Friday?" Bianca said hopefully as she looked at the others.

"No way, last time I made a bet with you, I lost. I learnt from that experience." Claire as she was now five galleons poorer from the bet she made on Melissa.

"What did you learn?" Emma asked grinning

"Bianca is always right" Claire said with a shrug.

"Well, in that case I gotta see Lisa punch at least one of them." Melissa said.

"Everyone knows I'm right. Even Brett does" Bianca said smiling.

"I know what?" Brett asked as he sat down next to Bianca again.

"Just say yes hunny" Bianca said.

"Yes" he replied

"Good boy" Bianca as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Everyone just started laughing. They could see that Brett would say anything for a kiss, and the funny thing was that Bianca knew it.


	11. Something fishy is going on

Chapter 11:

Everyone was very excited as they made their way down to the great Hall for dinner. It was a week since the groups of friends were sitting outside the lake. Today was the day that the three champions were chosen from the Goblet of Fire. Of course some were disappointed that they couldn't participate, but in the end they were still excited as to who would win.

"Don't you think that it is a bit unfair that people under the age of sixteen can't participate? I mean isn't that some sort of discrimination?" Bianca asked Brett as they walked hand in hand to the Hall with their other friends.

"Well, it isn't really discrimination because they are only looking out for us in the end" he answered.

"Yeah, but isn't there such thing as ageist?" Bianca asked again.

"Ageist?"

"Yeah, like some people can be sexist or racist, isn't there such thing as ageist?" Bianca questioned thinking that she may be onto something but when Brett laughed and shook his head, she didn't continue.

"Let me put it to you this way. You know how muggles have those theme park things? Well they have these really big rides. Do you think that it is ageist that children under the age of 5 can't go on them?" Brett explained waiting for an answer.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, little kids are small and they might hurt themselves" Bianca answered. It was only then that she finally understood the theory.  
"Fine be all smart. But you got to admit that I was onto something at the beginning but you had to ruin it with your intelligence. Next time don't correct me, just let me be" Bianca huffed then she realized something.

"Don't tell the others, because then it would ruin my image as a smart-arse and know-it-all" Bianca added poking Brett in the chest.

"Your secret is safe with me" he smiled. They entered the Hall and it was filled with people talking excitedly and waiting for the Headmaster to take the stage. The large group of friends sat down and started talking.

"Who do you think will be chosen from Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking around the table.

"Um... I'm not sure. That is a good question" Melissa started.

"Cedric Diggory" Bianca answered playing with her nails not even looking up to see everyone eyeing her curiously.

"Why do you think it will be him?" Claire asked.

"Ok then, ten galleons says that Cedric Diggory is chosen" Bianca said looking around the table for anyone that felt in a betting mood.

"Ok, then it must be Cedric if she is willing to bet on it" Ann-Maree concluded for everyone. Before they had a chance to say another word the headmaster took the stage and everyone was silent instantly.

"Good evening everyone. Now as you all know, tonight is the night when we find out who are our three champions from each school. We will not bring forward the goblet of Fire until after dinner, so dig in." Dumbledore said sitting down at the staff table again.

The tables were filled with all different types of food. There was chicken, mash potato, chops, vegetables and many more. Everyone ate their meal with their friends and half an hour later everyone was full to the brim. A few students were groaning from stomach pains. One of the including Ron, "I told you not to eat so much" Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you expect from a growing boy?" he replied rubbing his stomach.

"Ron, if you grow anymore than you might be taller than Hagrid" Bianca commented as everyone laughed.

"How do you know Hagrid?" Harry asked looking across the table.

"I have my connections" she told looking very proud of herself.

"I introduced her in our Care of Magical Creatures lesson yesterday" Melissa added. The headmaster silenced everyone so all they could do was giggle to themselves.

"Now I have asked Hagrid to place the Goblet of fire in the middle of the Hall" Dumbledore said pointing to the large cup that now stood between the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor tables.  
"When the Goblet turns red it has chosen one of the champions."

As if on queue the goblet turned a bright red colour and a small piece of paper flew out in the same direction as the Headmaster. He grabbed hold of the paper and read out the first champion.  
"Our first champion from Durmstrang is Victor Krum" he announced as everyone broke into applause. Victor shook Dumbledore's hand and stood on the left of the goblet.

The goblet turned red once again. "Our champion from Beaxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour".  
She took her place next to Victor and smiled to her friends who were screaming so loud that almost everyone had to cover their ears.

"Those girls sure can scream" Brett said as he released his ears.

"If you think that was bad then wait until you hear the in the shower" Ruby said. Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know what it is like when they sing in the shower?" Ron asked slightly disturbed.

"Well, that carriage isn't that big and they sound like a mandrake. That is all I am going to say" Ruby added, as everyone shrugged in understanding.

A bright red light shone through the Hall once more.  
"Our Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory" cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table and Cedric made his way to the Headmaster.

"HA! All of you owe me ten galleons!" Bianca said to the group. Some rolled their eyes at her, others laughed silently.

"Bianca, no one placed a bet with you" Emma explained.

"Why not?"

"Because you always win" Emma answered.

"EXACTLY" Bianca exclaimed clearly satisfied. She only earned an elbow to the ribs from Melissa.

"OW"

"Brett she hurt me" Bianca said pointing to Melissa and sticking her bottom lip out like a baby about to cry.

"Aww, you want me to kiss it better" he asked grinning.

"Well I was hoping that you could slap her or something but I guess you can kiss me on the cheek." Bianca said.

"Sorry babe, but I don't hit girls, and Nick would kill me anyway" he told Bianca before kissing her on the cheek as he was told to.

"Good boy! You passed the test, but can you hit her just this one for me?" she asked

"No. I will do anything but that" he told.

"Good Boy! You passed again..." Bianca was going to added something else but red erupted from the Goblet of Fire once again.

"That can't be right. Dumbledore said there was only going to be three champions?" Hermione stated clearly confused. They looked towards Professor Dumbledore and he looked just as confused as they did.

He picked up the paper and read the name. "Harry Potter"

The Hall was silent until that moment. Everyone broke out into a fit. Whispering to their friends next to them, pointing fingers in Harry's direction and some people from the Slytherin table were throwing food.

The girls, Brett and Ron looked at Harry and had mixed feelings about the situation.  
"I didn't put my name in that cup!" he said to the group looking at him.

"We know" Bianca said. She really didn't believe that he did, but she wanted to know who did put it in and why?

"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore yelled again. Harry had no choice but to get up and make his way to the staff table. When Harry reached Professor Dumbledore the first thing he said was,  
"I didn't do it"

"Perhaps you should come to my office as soon as everyone is dismissed." a very stressed Headmaster told as Harry nodded.

"Well, everyone there you have it. Here are your champions. You are all dismissed. Off to bed" Dumbledore said as he watched everyone leave the Hall.

The three Headmasters from and there champions were left and they all made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

---------------------------

"Ok girls, well I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning" Brett said as he said goodbye to the group and gave Bianca a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Let's go to the common room then." Claire suggested as she, Melissa, Bianca, Ron and Hermione walked down the deserted corridor.

When they reached the common room the girls said goodnight to Ron and went straight up to their room. They did say much after that. They all took turns having a shower and were sitting on their beds in their pajamas thinking. (**A/N: Bianca has her won bed now. Just wanted to clear that up. **

"Guys, something fishy is going on. I can tell that Harry didn't put his name in that cup." Bianca said being the first one to break the silence. She shifted on her bed fixing up her Mickey Mouse pajamas.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see his face? He was like so shocked. I feel sorry for him" Melissa said playing with her sheets.

"Well, this isn't the first time that something out of the ordinary has happened to Harry. To tell the truth I was waiting for something like this to happen." Hermione said looking at the faces the girls were looking at her with.

"What do you mean?" Claire questioned.

"Well let's see. First year: he collected the Philosophers Stone before Voldemort could get it, Second year: he went into the Chamber of Secrets, fought and killed a basalisk, and last year: he saved Ron from the grim which happened to be his godfather and was chased by a werewolf in the process." Hermione said. She then realized that she let out some information that should be kept a secret.

"But you guys can't tell anyone, because it is top secret and especially the godfather thing." she added quickly.

"So we were right? Sirius Black is his Claire said.

"Don't worry you can trust us" Melissa said.

"Poor Harry. Every year he goes through something different. Probably only because of what happened to him when he was a baby" Bianca thou8ght aloud and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You do0nt think that Dumbledore will actually let him compete? Do you? I mean it wouldn't be fair. All the other people have had like two extra years of learning." Melissa commented.

"Well I think that Dumbledore is considering it. But even if Harry does have to compete that should be the least of our worries." Bianca told.

"What do you mean the least of our worries? That competition isn't for forth years and you are placed in very dangerous situations. People have died in this tournament." Hermione informed.

"Yeah, but Harry isn't just an ordinary person he is 'the chosen one'" Bianca doing little speech mark indications with her fingers. **(A/N: like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers)  
**"If Harry has faced Voldemort more than once, fought a basalisk and faced a werewolf than he should be able to get through this tournament. But there is something else I am more worried about" Bianca continued.

"What are you worried about?" Hermione asked preparing herself for some bad information.

"Well think about it. How did Harry's name end up in that goblet in the first place? I mean someone at the time did just slip and a paper with Harry's name on it few into the goblet. These are dark times and I cant help but think that something really big this year is going to happen, including Harry of course, and it will cause a lot of heart ache" Bianca explained to the girls. They thought about it and everything that has been said made a lot of sense.

"So you are saying that something is going to happen this year. Is thing is going to be bigger than what Harry had faced in these years that he has been at Hogwarts?" Claire summarized.

"That is exactly what I am saying. It is scary because if it is bigger than anything that Harry has faced in these recent years than do you think he will be ok in the end? Will things get worse or better after this thing has happened? We do not know" Bianca stated.

"The worst thing about it is that we don't know what this huge thing is so there isn't really much we can do to try and stop it" Melissa said.

"We will just have to keep an eyes open for anything out of the ordinary and if so report it straight to Professor Dumbledore." Claire said.

"Hermione, you okay?" Bianca asked. Hermione looked more pale than she did earlier.

"Yeah, it is just a bit freaky. I'm ok. "She answered a bit shaky.

"If you are worried about Harry, try not too. He has done many things in these fourteen years and he will surely come out stronger. If that is possible." Melissa reassured Hermione.

"Now I am tired so we can continue this chat in the morning" Claire said as everyone climbed under the covers and relaxed into their comfy sheets.

"Good night" Hermione said

"Nighty Night" Melissa said

"Don't let the bed bugs bite" Claire said.

"Yeah, what you guys said" Bianca commented before turning the light off.

They all fell asleep some sooner than others. Bianca and Hermione were still awake. They kept thinking about what was discovered tonight. Hermione was worried for her boyfriend and wondered if her was back from the meeting in the headmaster's office yet. Bianca was trying with all her might to figure out, what this big event was. She thought and thought but finally she became really tired and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Hermione did a few minutes later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello, if you have made it this far than I thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like it, becauseI had fun writing it. If you thought it was crap -tell me  
if you thought it was good-tell me  
if you think I should never write ever again- tell me  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY- it really helps and I always like feedback.

Well I really hope you review,

Bianca

P.S. if you reviewI will say a special thank you in my next chapter, so you will have to keep reading.

Bye


	12. First Task and More

Hi everyone...  
Well I know it has been a long time since I updated.  
This chapter I wrote with no big ideas, so I hope it isn't too bad. I only have ones for the future.  
Well please read and i hope you like it.

Bianca

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock going off. They all took turns in having a shower. Bianca was last in the bathroom and the others were waiting for her.

"Hurry up Bianca" Claire whined.

"Well if you guys didn't hog the bathroom I might be finished by now" she yelled back. She was fully dressed and was fixing her hair. Her hair was very curly and hard to control, therefore needing more time than others.

She finally came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bags and the all left. Walking down to the Great Hall they discussed what the first task could be. They reached the Hall which was a buzz of students talking and gossiping about the latest event that happened the night before.

"Morning" Brett said happily, joining everyone at the table.

"Honey, you're a bit too cheery for my liking" Bianca stated rubbing her head.

"Didn't get much sleep last night huh?" he asked. She nodded and drank a cup of strong coffee.

"That is bad for you" almost everyone in the group said.

"What the hell! I am tired. Unless you have something else to make me feel better, then shut up" she said. Hermione had to agree for once. She only got about five or six hours of sleep and had large bags under her eyes.

"Well I do have something" Brett said. Bianca perked up and smiled at him sweetly. "But you have to close your eyes"

She did as she was told and held her hand out. He tipped some coffee into another cup and added milk to hers. "Ok open" he said. As she opened her eyes he kissed her on the lips.

"Where's my present?" she asked, confused.

"You just got it" he answered. It took a while for her to realize there was milk in her coffee, but when she did she wasn't happy.

She looked at the cream colored coffee and put it aside, not wanting anymore. Everyone laughed at the look on her face as she sat there sulking for a while.  
_I am angry at him right now_. She thought to herself looking at her boyfriend sipping her beverage.

They all got up and went to there classes for the day. On their way to potions Ruby asked a question, "I don't understand why this school has four houses. Why didn't they just have one for all?"

"Because then it is easier to recognize different personalities and the houses are dedicated to the witches and wizards who found the school." Hermione answered in one breathe.

"You mean four people found this school and those were their names?" Ruby asked again.

"Yep. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin" Harry explained.

"Oh ok" Ruby said as they all entered the dungeons and sat at their usual tables. As they were waiting for Professor Snape to come they discussed many things until a few Slytherins bumped into their table. They just kept walking.

"Sorry would work" Bianca said, attracting some attention from the other students. The girls smiled because she was always the one sticking up for friends and practically holding the group together.

"We don't like to interact with anyone other than Slytherins or Ravenclaws" Blaise Zabini said with his posse behind him.

"Wow stand back. Did you want me to bow or something?" Bianca asked standing up to her full height.

"Bianca sit down" Brett said holding her hand and trying to pull her down but she wouldn't move.

"Yes that would be nice" Blaise smirked.

"Well tough luck." Bianca said, just as Professor Snape entered the room, "Oh I know you think you are too good for everyone else but you're ugly and have a shit personality. Looks like there is no beauty in you at all." she sat down.

"Is there a problem Mr. Zabini?" Snape said looking up at the group still standing in the middle of the room.

"No Sir" they said before sitting down.

"You can't help but get yourself in trouble, can you?" Brett leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I am surprised you are asking that. You know what the answer is and I an suppose to be mad at you" she whispered back.

"What did I do?" he asked smiling slightly.

"You know and dont talk to me" Bianca said, turning to face the front.

They group went to go get the neccessary ingrediants for their potions and started. Half way through cutting she stopped.  
"Brett, why arent you talking to me?" she whined.

"You toold me not too" he answered looking at her.

"I forgive you, kiss me and start talking" she said. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled and started chopping frogs feet.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful although Bianca and the others purposefully bumped into the Slytherin's desk when getting more ingredients from the cupboard.

One person was sent to the hospital wings for acid burns on his leg. Claire just stated that it was his fault for not making the potion properly. Class was over and soon the rest of the day was gone. Dinner wasn't all that exciting as the girls sat and talked about the latest fashion. The boys were stuck listening.

-------------------------------------------

Soon the weekend came and it was the day of the First Task. Harry had explained to everyone earlier in the week about what happened at Dumbledore's office and why he had to compete. At first he didn't seem nervous but they built up inside of him as he saw the whole school sitting in the stadium waiting.

He paced up and down. It was his turn soon and he went over the plan in his mind.

"Harry?" a voice came from behind the curtain.

"Hey Hermione, come in" Harry said. She came in and smiled sympathetically to him. She hugged him and wished him luck.

"Be careful and don't worry. We will be watching and supporting you from the stands." she said. After that she was forced to leave as it was time.

Harry was called and he walked carefully and quietly into the open. He couldn't see any dragon.  
Until to swooped down in him and fire emitted from its mouth. He ran one way then the other. The sat quietly behind a rock, concentrating on what he really needed.

"Accio Firebolt" he yelled. He ran towards the end of a large rock as he saw his broom zooming into the stadium. He jumped on and took off. The dragon tired to follow him but it could only go so far with its neck chained up.

Everyone it the stands cheered loudly waving signs rapidly in the air. He flew through the air. The dragon's chain around its neck broke and it was flying full speed towards Harry. Everyone gasped and watched closely, some saying prayers.

Harry flew as fast as he could towards the golden egg and with one swift movement he picked it up. Happy cheers were heard as he left the playing ground and back into the tent. He was met by his other champions who shook his hand.

They all waited for the scores and where they ranked. Once the first task was over he met up with his friends and went back to the castle for dinner and the after party.

Hermione lunged forward and hugged him with much force almost knocking him over.  
"Harry, I'm so glad you are okay. You almost gave me a heart-attack" she said in his ear.

"I'm fine. Just happy to see you." he said rubbing her back. The other decided to walk ahead of them.

"Come on guys. Let's go to the after party" Claire said excitedly. They smiled and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They were welcomed by cheers and music.

They celebrated for a while until Professor McGonagall interrupted and told them to go to bed. They all retreated to their dorms and changed into their pajamas.

"Hermione, now you can be at ease knowing Harry is ok. Until the next task" Claire said.

"Thanks Claire. That really helps" she answered sarcastically, but smiling at the same time.

"Well Harry, has survived a killing curse so he should be able to get through a few tasks" Bianca said, which most of them agreed to.

"I know but I can't help but worry. He is my boyfriend" Hermione said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know. If it was Brett I would give him puppy dog eyes and ask him to back out" Bianca said. "You are being very brave letting go through with it, and supporting him"

"Just try not to worry to much, or you will get gray hairs and that isn't very attractive" Melissa said, getting into her bed.

"Let's change the subject. So how are things with you and Bill going?" Hermione smirked.

"So you are picking on me now?" Melissa asked raising her eyebrows. "Everything is great" she answered, not able to leave the question hanging. The girls smiled and got into their beds.

"So have you hit the sack again?" Bianca asked, as Melissa blushed.

"Yes... but only once" Melissa said, quickly as the girls looked at her. "This week" she mumbled quietly to her self, although not quiet enough.

"I still can't believe you did it before me" Claire commented, shaking her head.

"Well I did, now can we please get off the subject. I don't like talking to you guys about me personal affairs" Melissa stated.

"Is that what you are calling it now?" Bianca asked. She just sighed.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Oh My God! I don't even know what day it is" Bianca said, surprisingly.

"That's because you are too busy telling off annoying in your way" Claire said.

"Shut up"

"It is Friday tomorrow." Melissa said.

"Guys aren't we suppose to be having a Yule Ball?" Hermione asked.

"Yes usually they have it after the second task" Bianca said.

"I hope they change it and have it soon" Melissa said excitedly.

"What so you can snog Bill in one of the broom closets afterwards?" Bianca asked, only to get a pillow thrown in the face. They were soon in a full out Pillow War.

It soon ended when they looked at the time on the clock. Climbing into their beds they said goodnight and slowly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

The next morning Bianca got up five minutes earlier than the other girls to get in the shower first. She was enjoying her shower when she heard Claire banging on the door.

"HURRY UP!" she yelled.

"I just got in here" Bianca answered, rinsing shampoo out of her hair.

"You cheated. You got up early" Claire complained.

"Well at least I get to have a proper, warm shower. Unlike yesterday". She could hear Claire make a frustrated noise and walk away.

Once her hair was clean and smelling nice she got out the shower, got dressed and left the bathroom. It was like a stampede coming towards her. Melissa and Claire were fighting over who gets to have a shower first.

Bianca and Hermione stood back watching them both try to fit through the door. Eventually Claire won and slammed the door behind her. With Bianca and Hermione giggling Melissa went to her trunk trying to find something.

Hermione, being the smart one had a shower the night before to avoid the morning madness. She was fully dressed, sitting on her bed brushing her hair. Bianca offered to straighten it so it was easier to control. They both know what it is like to have very curly, thick hair.

Bianca also finished getting dressed and sat next to Hermione on her bed.  
"Do you like you hair straight like that?" she asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, you can do anything with it"

"I like having my hair straight as well but it takes a long time to do it. I know we can just do it with magic but it doesn't look as good" Bianca said.

"I have never seen your hair straight you know, only curly" Hermione said playing with her friends curl.

"She looks sooooo pretty with it straight. You should ask Brett" Melissa said from her trunk.

"Brett will say anything you want him too. He likes everyone to be happy" Bianca said rolling her eyes. "For some reason I think he likes the curls better"

"Well we will have to straighten it a see his reaction" Hermione grinned.

"My hair is too long. It is half way down my back. It will be up to my bum if we do it" Bianca stated.

"Well then _I _can straighten it and cut it if you want" Claire said coming out of the bathroom in a totally different mood then before. Melissa ran in with her clothes shutting the door.

"Whatever. I don't mind if you do my hair but I am telling you now he likes my curls better." Bianca answered.

"Did he tell you that?" Claire asked.

"Well he says the 'bounce'" Bianca answered. They rolled their eyes and sat on the bed talking.

Claire announced that tonight will be a girl's night. They will do Bianca's hair, Hermione's nails; Melissa's make up and give Claire a fake tattoo.  
Finally Melissa was finished in the shower and they made their way down to breakfast. They all met up with their boyfriends and greeted them before sitting down.

When Brett wasn't looking Bianca took a cup of strong coffee and gulped in down. The others giggled at her behavior. She downed the whole cup and threw a mint lolly in her mouth before he looked at her.

She smiled as if nothing happened. "I give up with you" he said. They all laughed at her expression.

"How do you know?" she asked, confused.

"Well the cup is right in front of you and their is no more coffee for anyone else" he smiled. She just poked her tongue out at him and took a bite of his toast.

They all went to their first classes as usual and waited desperately for lunch. When it came they walked to the Hall. They decided to take sandwiches and sit outside by the lake, under their favourite tree.

As they were eating Nick approached them, "Hey guys." he said treating them like friends more then his students.

"Hey Nikki" Claire said.

"What do you want?" Bianca asked, straight to the point.

"Hey, never address a Pimp like that" he said. Some of them giggled.

"I remember that in the future but for now what do you want?" she asked again.

"Well I just came to tell you that mum sent a letter." he said.

"Let me guess. Be good, stay out of trouble, keep eating and she was upset that there is no church around here" Bianca stated. He nodded and the group roared in laughter.

"You guys are so black it's funny" Claire said.

"I know" nick said.

"Don't be racist" Bianca said, smiling slightly. "We're not that black"

"Please the other day you wanted to get braids" Melissa said.

"It would look good on me" Bianca defended herself.

"You also said you needed to get some major blingage" Lisa said.

"Fine you win" Bianca sulked.

"Well I am going. See you at the next meal" nick said, walking away.

"So, got anything planned for tonight?" Brett asked everyone.

Harry, Ron and Draco shrugged. The girls however couldn't stop smiling.  
"Guess?" Bianca said.

"With that smile you are obviously having a girl's night. Am I right?" he question.

"Yes you are right and you rhymed" Bianca said kissing him on the cheek.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brett asked everyone again, trying to start a conversation.

"Why? Do you want to take me out on a hot date?" Bianca asked cheekily.

"Ok, if you want" he answered. She squealed and kissed him excitedly. Now she and the girls had the extra job of finding an outfit.

"Guys guess what" Lisa said. Everyone looked at her. "We have two birthdays coming up"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Bianca and Brett. Isn't it cue they are both in November?" Lisa answered. They both blushed and sat back.

"Who's older?" Hermione asked.

"Him of course. He is on the 8th and I am on the 11th. We got together on the 5th last year" Bianca told.

"Wow, everything is in the same month for you" Emma said.

"Well not everything." Bianca defended.

"Really name something that isn't" Lisa said.

The couple thought and thought.

"See you can't even think of one thing" Lisa said.

"Fine, sop what if it is? At least it is easy to remember." Bianca replied as the others laughed.

"I tell you something really annoying" Bianca said changing the subject, "You can't have electronics in Hogwarts. That means my mobile and everything won't work. I know it is a muggle thing but I like it."

"Ok that was random" Claire said.

"But it is true. I know you have a mobile so don't deny it" Bianca said pointing her finger and her friends.

"Guys we better go. Class is going to start in ten minutes" Hermione said. They all stood in and walked to Hagrid's cabin for their Care of Magical creatures' lesson.

They ret of the day was uneventful and everyone was very excited to get away from weird creatures and the Transfiguration room. Bianca transfigured a match box into a tiger because the Slytherins were annoying her and being rude.

McGonagall didn't know who did it so she couldn't punish anyone. They were laughing as they walked to the Hall.

"You are naughty" Melissa said.

"Only to the people that piss me off or are rude. Otherwise I am an angel, right honey?" Bianca asked. He just smiled and nodded like he always did. She was happy so life was still good.

"I think you get your naughty side from Nick" Claire said.

"You guys think I am bad now. I use to do heaps of bad things when I was little" Bianca said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked as they started eating.

"Well I tried to flush a dog down the toilet and when it didn't work I put it in the tumble dryer so its fur can dry. Don't worry it didn't die. My dad found me and helped the dog." Bianca said. They roared with laughter and some people from other tables watched the group of laughing friends.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"I just telling them some childhood memories" Bianca said innocently.

"You were funny to watch. Always doing weird things" Nick said.

"You can go away now" Bianca said. "Girls are you ready?"

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Our girl's night" she said obviously.

"But we are still eating" Claire whined.

"So?"

"Bee let them eat" Brett insisted.

"But we have so much to do and what did you call me?" she answered.

"I called you babe" he said.

"Don't lie to me" she sat down and started giving him a lecture. He didn't really listen to what she was saying but it was a completely different topic.

"I was babysitting Candice and then," she went on.

"Bianca! The girls are ready. "Brett interrupted.

"Ok, but I feel bad for leaving you here" she said.

"I'll be fine, besides now we can talk about boy stuff" he answered.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will meet you here for our Hot Date" he grinned. Hermione, Claire, Melissa and Bianca left the Hall and walked back to their dormitory.

---------------------------------------

Ok everyone!

Well I finally updated. I hope it wasnt bad or anything and i congradulate you for getting this far... lol

Well Please leave a review, i always love feedback.  
Bianca


	13. An odd Hogsmead visit

Hello  
Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and it makes sense. Please leave a review even if you don't get to the end. Thanks so much...

Bianca

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Weekend

Once the girls reached the privacy of their dorm they ran wild. Claire went to go get her hair straightening iron, Melissa went to go get the make up, Bianca went to go get the nail kit and Hermione tried not to get squashed.

The only reason Claire's hair straightened worked is because she put a charm on it, which Bianca is trying to find out. Hoping to use her mobile again.

"Wait" Bianca said when everyone was set up and ready. "We need two things. Music and Food" she said.

"I'll get the food" Melissa said

"I'll get the music player and make sure it works." Claire said.

"Of course I will be getting the music. Today is going to be all R&B, nothing any different." Bianca stated going through her trunk taking out some CDs she put in their, for emergency parties.

Melissa arrived fifteen minutes later with chocolate and all different snacks that Bianca use to give to her cousins to make them go high.

They all changed into comfortable clothes which for all of them was short-shorts and a singlet top.

"Cool let's start. Bianca sits down at the dressing table and I will do your hair. Hermione can sit opposite Bianca and she will do your nails" Claire said.

"Wait I should wash my hair first so it is easy for you to handle" Bianca said. She walked into the bathroom and they could hear the tap running.

"Well I can help you with Bianca's hair if you want?" Melissa offered. Claire accepted and they waited for Bianca to emerge from the bathroom. She finally came out brushing her dripping wet hair that now smelt like coconut.

She sat on the chair and opened the nail kit. She started on Hermione's nails as the twins pinned her hair up and started working. The music was playing in the background and they discussed everything that came to mind.

"So Bianca" Claire started,

"Here we go" she commented.

"Tell us the deal with you and Brett" Claire finished.

"You know everything" Bianca answered

"Not everything" Claire said,

"What do you want to know?" Bianca asked still filing Hermione's nails.

"I am guessing he has met your family?"

"Yes, you know how big my family is. You don't really need to ask" she answered obviously.

"How many dates have you been on?" Melissa asked.

"Um... around 3. Walk on the beach, dinner and a movie and the last one was very lucky. We were trusted enough to go to a under 18's party with no security." Bianca said meaning Nick. "We really loved it. Stayed out until three in the morning and then the parents got suspicious"

"Oh it sounds like fun. Is he a good dancer?" Claire asked.

"Of course, all South Africans have rhythm and flava" she commented laughing.

"Do you love him?" Melissa asked

"Yes. Never felt like this before, partly because I have never been close to anyone of the opposite sex but I don't know. I just feel important to someone and loved. If that makes sense" she answered, not looking up from her nails.

"Yes" they chorused, knowing the feeling well.

"I was amazed when I heard that you had a boyfriend" Melissa said.

"Yeah I know. I don't even know how it happened. Brett must have gotten on nick's good side which is impressive. I am still on his bad side for poking an abb" Bianca said. They all laughed at the stupid reason.

"Does Brett have abs?" Melissa asked.

"Um..." Bianca said, going silent.

"Bianca?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him topless" Bianca answered, blushing.

"So I guess that answers the next question"

"CLAIRE!"

"Well i have to ask. I haven't seen you in a long time things are different now" she defended herself.

"Just because you have seen Draco naked" Bianca muttered to herself.

"Don't make me burn you with this iron" Claire threatened.

"Don't worry everyone in this room is a virgin... except Mel" Hermione commented. They all giggled as Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Why are you picking on me again?"

"We're not, just stating the facts" Bianca replied smugly.

"Just wait until one of you gets laid. Then we will see who's laughing" Melissa said.

"We are just kidding" Hermione aid sympathetically.

"Ok Hermione, you nails are done" Bianca told, looking at them proudly.

"Cool, I love them. Thank you" Hermione leaning over and hugging her new friend.

"No problem. Anything for my new friend that has to live with me for the year" Bianca commented.

"It isn't all bad and you hair is almost done" Hermione said.

"Really how does it look?" she asked. The mirror was moved because the wanted tp show her the finishing result.

"It looks so cool. If I was standing behind you I would recognize you" Hermione answered.

"How much longer? My arse is sore" Bianca said. She looked at the time and they have been in there for three hours now. It was 9:30.

"I just have to do a bit at the front then you are done" Claire answered. Melissa went to the bathroom trying to find a hair product.

"Claire where is the oil stuff?" Melissa yelled from the bathroom.

"In the cupboard where you left it" Claire answered.

"It isn't. I am looking right now"

"Well look harder. it was there this morning" Claire replied. The bathroom was quiet so they assumed she was looking.

"So Hermione-" Bianca _started. _

"I can't find it. I have looked everywhere" Melissa's voice was heard again. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Then you probably used it all this morning" Claire suggested.

"Not there was still some there"

'Well I don't care anymore." Claire said. It was quiet and Bianca continued.

"How long-" only to be interrupted again.

"Ok Bianca, your hair is finished and looks sexy if i do say so myself" Claire said. She turned the chair around and Bianca looked in the mirror.

All thoughts were forgotten. "It looks so... straight" she said lamely. She ran her fingers through and looked behind her to see how long her hair now was. Just as suspected it was just above her hips.

"I can actually run my fingers through it without having to cut it out later" she commented. They laughed at her remark and watched her brush it carefully.

Melissa came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed looking at Bianca strangely.  
"You look so different." she said, stupidly as the others rolled their eyes.

"So do you want me to cut it?" Claire asked.

"I kind of like it long but why don't you give me long layers?" Bianca suggested. She moved back to her chair and sat down Claire transfigured something into a scissors and comb and started. She was done in ten minutes and her friend's hair was now two inches shorter.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Bianca asked the others sitting on the bed again eating chocolate.

"Probably go to the Three Broomsticks and get a drink with Harry" Hermione answered.

"I am meeting Bill" Melissa told.

"Draco is taking me to lunch" Claire answered as well.

"So what are you all wearing?" Bianca asked.

They all shrugged and Bianca stood up. "Well let's raid each of your wardrobes and find out"

They smiled and started with Melissa. After changing the accessories a few times Melissa decided to wear a skirt that finished above her knees. A sky blue top with white strips on it and her slip on shoes.  
"Not wearing much Mel. What are you going to be doing?" Bianca asked. They all laughed and Melissa slapped them all on the arms.

Next was Claire. She was very picky and it took them an hour to come to a conclusion. She chose to wear her hip hugging jeans with a aqua top and brown knitted off the shoulder jumper, on top. She chose her gold heels and wouldn't change her mind.

The girls enjoyed dressing up Hermione the most because she was always comfortable and didn't mind at all. They chose a brown top with beads on it and a pair of dark jeans and heels.

By the time they came to Bianca they were all really tired. Melissa had fallen asleep on her bed surrounded with wrappers and Hermione was sitting drowsily on the chair. Bianca looked at the clock and smiled. it read 1:30am.

"You guys can go to bed now. I have an idea of what I want to wear"

"No its ok" Hermione said walking over to the wardrobe.

"No really, you guys get some sleep. You look like shit. I will go to sleep in another hour or two" Bianca said pushing them into their beds.

"How long are you planning to be awake for?" Claire asked.

"On the Fridays I never go to bed earlier than 3:00am. It is this thing Brett and I do." she answered. They rolled over and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

She moved over to her wardrobe and looked at it hoping something would jump out and bite her. Unfortunately no response so she started digging.

She searched for a few minutes and decided to go with her navy jeans and black boots over the top. Her top was brown and had a gold face printed in glitter on it matching her gold belt. Over the top she found her black short jacket and smiled.

She brushed her teeth and got into bed. She looked at the clock and it was past three, she rolled over carefully trying not to wrinkle her hair in anyway and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

The next morning they woke up and rolled themselves out of bed ready for their day in Hogsmead. Bianca got dressed and planned her shower in the evening. She changed into the clothes she set out last night as the twins fought over the shower again.

As usual Claire won and Melissa waited for her sister to finish. They swapped places and Melissa had a shower while Claire put her make up on in front of the mirror. Hermione and Bianca were ready and waiting, brushing their hair in awe.

Luckily they slept ok and no bumps were made. Melissa finally came out of the shower.  
"So Mel, what are you really going to be doing today?" Bianca asked, removing her eyes from her hair.

"We are going shopping and Three Broomsticks after" she answered.

"Why don't we all meet at the Three broomsticks at around 4:30" Claire suggested. They all nodded and were finally ready for breakfast. They made their way down to the Hall and sat with their group.

"Hello" Bianca said sitting next to Brett.

"Wow" he said looking at her hair. Melissa, Hermione and Claire watched happily for his reaction. They made a bet last night about what he would do.

"Do you like it?" Bianca asked as he actually kissed her good morning.

"Yes its hott" an audible cheer was heard from Melissa, "but I still like your curls. Not that this isn't sexy" he finished.

"Thank you" Bianca answered facing her untouched coffee. She saw the look on his face and sighed, letting him add milk.

"No there was a 'but' so it doesn't count" Claire argued with Melissa.

"Yeah, but he said it was hott first" Melissa retorted.

"What are they going on about?" Brett asked as he, Bianca and Hermione looked at them.

"Well basically they made a bet to see weather you like Bianca's hair curly or straight." Hermione explained.

"Stop fighting. Wait. Nick, come here" Bianca yelled. Her brother made his way over to the table.

"What?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

"Do you like my hair curly or straight?" she asked.

"Is this one of those trick questions? That's it why I shave my hair off. So you can't pull it off anymore" he commented running his hand over his bald head.

"Just answer the question" Claire demanded.

"Um... curly everyday but straight for an occasion" he answered. "so what is the occasion?"

"See you were both right. Stop arguing before you gives me a headache this early in the morning." Bianca said. "There is no occasion; we just had a girl's night, last night"

"I hate those. You put me through hell when we were younger" Nick said, before leaving.

"It isn't that early. It is 11:00am" Hermione said.

"Yeah but she went to bed at 3" Brett explained.

"How do you know? Actually don tell me" Hermione told.

"Wait how does nick know what it is like to have a girl's night?" Melissa asked, grinning.

Bianca giggled, "Because when I was younger I made him stay and cover him with make up, so he looked like a cross dresser. His hair was too short to do much with it but I also managed to gel it fully to one side"

They all started laughing. "You were cruel but funny when you were young" Claire said.

"I am still young" Bianca defended raising her eyebrows. "If I remember correctly you are older than me"

Whatever" the twins chorused.

They all finished breakfast and made their way to the Entrance Hall ready for their trip. Melissa met up with Bill and they went a separate way. Claire, Bianca, Hermione and their boyfriends walked to Hogsmead together and when they arrived they split up.

----------------------------------

Draco took Claire's hand and led her down the street to a restaurant. She smiled as he opened the door for her and walked in. They found a table and settled.  
"I have never been here before" she said.

"Well now you have, with your very handsome boyfriend" he answered smugly.

"Yes he is handsome isn't he. I wonder where he went" she asked looking around.

"Hey!" Draco said, pretending to be offended by her words.

Claire giggled, "I'm only joking" kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, my name is Angela. What can I get for you?" the waitress said coming to their table. They ordered their food quickly and the lady walked off to get their order. She came back and brought them two Butterbeers while they were waiting.

"It feels like forever since I first met you" Claire said.

"Yeah, but I was a jerk then" he said.

"You were ok, a little full if it, to put it in Bianca's words, but I saw through it after a while." Claire stated. He smiled and nodded.

"You look nice today" he said. She smiled over at him and shrugged.

"The girls chose my outfit. I tried on like everything in my wardrobe before they decided on this" she explained the events that happened the night before. Their meal arrived and they ate happily.

After a while when they were full they went for a walk through the street before heading to the three broomsticks.

------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione sat at the table in the corner of the three Broomsticks talking quietly. They were sitting at the end of the booth, but people kept bumping into them so they snuggled in the middle. He sat with his arm around her.

"So, what is Ron doing today?" Hermione asked. She didn't recall seeing him or Ruby walking to Hogsmead.

"He stayed at Hogwarts and is showing Ruby around and I think she wants to meet Fred and George" Harry answered, grinning.

"Lord help her with those two." they laughed and watched people walking past them. They saw a few people from school and from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Well it looks like she won't be meeting Ginny today" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. She pointed to a table on the other side of the room where Ginny was sitting with two boys from Durmstrang.

"Ron would die if he saw her with them" Harry commented.

"So, what do you want to do later?" Hermione asked, "It is Saturday and I don't have homework"

"I'm sure I'll think of something" he answered kissing her.

---------------------------------

Melissa and Bill walked down the street in the opposite direction as their friends. Melissa was really excited to go shopping and Bill was just happy to be with her.

"Let's go in here" she said pulling him in the first shop she saw.

"Alright, slow down. We still have the whole day" Bill smiled as she continued to drag him.

When they were inside she went to the nearest rack and looked through. She took five items and moved on. She moved to the fitting rooms with seven items in her hand while bill held the other seven.

She came each time and modeled for him. He just sat and watched smiling at her poses.  
The rest of the day was like that and at around 4:30 they made their way to the Three broomsticks, as planned.

-------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do on this Hot Date?" Brett asked as they walked hand in hand down the busy street.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear thinking. She smiled.  
"Let's have a picnic" she suggested.

"Ok except we are not prepared" he pointed out.

"Just follow me" she walked into a shop that sells muggle equipment. She found a basket and rug and bought it.

They went into the next shop and both bought a lot of food and filled the basket. Once they were out of the shop they looked around.  
"Where exactly are we going to have this picnic, on this freezing cold day?" he asked.

"It isn't that cold and if you stop whining I will show you" she led him down the street and they came to an opening. He looked ahead of him and saw a large deserted house.

"You want to have a picnic outside the Shrieking Shack?" Brett looked at her but she was already putting the rug down and sitting on it.

"Come on it will be fun. Besides we are all alone and no one, not even Nick will come here" she pointed out. He decided it was a good enough reason and joined her.

They sat eating and talking, leaning up against a tree.  
"I'm full" Bianca said.

"Yeah me too" he answered.

"What's the time?" Bianca asked taking his hand and looking at his watch. It was only 2:30.

"We still have two hours before going to the Three Broomsticks." she stated cuddling close to him as the wind chilled her spine.

"What are we going to do in that time?" he asked. She shrugged and looked at the old house that looked like it was going to fall down from its slant.

"Do you wanna go in?" she asked suddenly getting a jolt of enthusiasm.

He looked at her strangely, "Are you serious?"

"Why not? There is nothing else to do and it could be fun" she said standing up and walking down the path towards it.

"Why can't she be like a normal person and just stay in one spot for longer than a minute?" he asked himself getting up and following her.

"Because this is me and you love me for my exciting side" she yelled at him.

"She knows everything" he exclaimed to himself again catching up to her.

------------------------

Claire and Draco walked into the three Broomsticks and saw Harry and Hermione sitting together. They walked over and joined them at the table.

"Hello how was lunch?" Hermione asked greeting them.

"Good, what about you?" Claire asked.

"Not bad" Harry answered.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Hermione asked having not left the pub all day.

"No, they all went different ways" Claire answered. At that moment Melissa and Bill walked into the pub and sat with them. They also had quite a few bags in their hands.

"Hello" Melissa said sitting down in the booth next to her sister.

"Well looks like you enjoyed your shopping trip. I want to see everything you bought and try it on" Claire said. Melissa grabbed the bags and they were soon in a heated discussion about clothes and accessories.

"I don't not want to be a girl in my next life" Bill said as Hermione and Harry laughed.

They sat there for the next half an hour, talking and exchanging stories, until they noticed two people missing.

"Where is Bianca and Brett?" Melissa asked looking around.

"We haven't seen them at all." Hermione answered.

"Knowing Bianca she is probably dragging Brett to somewhere totally deserted. She likes to do things like that" Claire stated.

"Well they should be here soon" Bill answered.

---------------------

"Bianca this is boring" Brett whined as they walked through the _supposedly _haunted house.

"Stop complaining. This place isn't haunted. All those people were lying" she said.

"What did you expect to fond in here? A dead body, a few skeletons and ghosts flying everywhere?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah something like that"

"And you wanted to see them?" he questioned looking at her strangely.

"Stop complaining or I will think you are scared"

"I am not scared. Jut very bored. We are supposed to be meeting the others at the Three Broomstick. If we don't turn up they will send Nick to find us and he will punch me" he explained.

"Fine we will go but I want to know what is down there" she said pointing to a long dark hallway. The floor was dirty and there was a broken chair lying near the doorway.

"We can come back another time" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the opening they came from. Soon they could see the light of day and the cold, crisp air hit them hard.

They made their way the pub and found their friends.  
"There you are. I thought we had to send a search party out for you" Claire said. Brett gave Bianca a knowing look.

"No we are fine. Just went for a visit inside the Shrieking Shack." she said. There was no room in the booth so Brett took a chair and sat on it with her on his lap.

"You went into the Shrieking Shack. Are you mad?" Draco asked.

"No I am not mad. It is not haunted, it quite dirty and boring in there" Bianca explained the inside and what it looked like.

"Poor Brett. You dragged him in there didn't you?" Melissa asked.

"No she isn't, but I couldn't let her go in there on her own. I would rather my head stay on, Nick could decapitate someone if he has to" Brett told. They laughed and shook their heads.

They sat talking until Bianca started looking around the pub. She looked at the decorations, which weren't much and the people. She noticed in the far corner almost hidden was Igor Karkaroff. She watched as he leaned in and talked to someone quietly and glancing over his shoulder once in a while.

She poked Brett and nodded in the direction. He followed her gaze and watched as well.  
"We will be back in a minute. Just want to go get something from the other shop" Bianca said jumping up and running out the door with Brett behind her.

Once they got outside they leaned up close to the window and watched.  
"What do you think is going on?" Bianca asked.

"Well he could be meeting a friend for all we know" Brett said un-interested.

"Brett he is looking around every ten seconds with a nervous expression, leaning in and talking quietly to someone who's face we can't see. Now tell me you don't think that is a little weird" she pointed out.

"Ok so maybe it is a little but it is none of our business. What do you expect me to do? He is my Headmaster" Brett said.

"Fine, I will find out by myself." she said walking down the street.

"Bianca! Come back!" he yelled.

"Where did Bianca go?" Claire asked as they joined him inside.

"She went to a shop, I think. I lost her in the crowd" he lied.

"Ok well we will wait for her"

"No its ok. I will. You guys can go back. We will meet you later" Brett said. The rest of them walked up the street and towards the castle. He turned around and went in the same direction as Bianca.

-----------------

He walked down the street. She didn't really know where she was going or where she wanted to go but she kept going. There was nothing to do and nothing interesting she wanted. She turned around and walked back to the pub, checking quickly to see if Karkaroff was still there.

He must have left so she decided to go back to the school. Walking up the street alone she went through the gate into the Entrance Hall and up to their room.

-----------------

He looked all over and couldn't find her. He assumed that she went back to school. After checking by the pub again he walked back slowly, thinking about everything that happened that day.

He stopped when he saw Harry and Ron walking with a lot of food in their hands.  
"Hey guys. Have you seen Bianca?" he asked.

"No sorry. I thought she was with you" Harry answered.

"She was but then I lost her. Well if you see her can you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Yeah, no problem mate" Harry said.

"Thanks man. Well see you around. Later Ron" Brett said walking back to the boat floating in the lake.

"Cya" Ron shouted once he swallowed what he was eating.

-------------------------------------

The girls were in their room talking doing their usual things. Bianca took out some books and pretended to be doing homework. Really she was writing down possibilities of what Karkaroff could be talking about, and to whom.

As usual she was the last awake and decided to go to bed. She turned the lights off and tried to clear her mind before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! Another chapter.  
I hope it was ok. I tried to do it as fast as possible. Doing bits and pieces every now and then.

Well thanks for reading this far as usual and Please review.

Bianca.


	14. Swimming in the cold

Hey People!

Ok so I have something to tell you.  
Well I know that I am using the forth book to help me with this story but I have a whole new lot of ideas so there will be noticeable changes. Nothing too dramatic.

Harry will still compete in the Tournament and things like that, but there will be extra twists and more things happening between the tasks.  
I hope you like it new ideas I have.

Well I won't keep you longer. Start reading.  
Bianca

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

The girls woke up the next morning. There was the usual fight over who got the bathroom first. Bianca knew it would be a while before they realized it was Sunday and they didn't have classes.

Claire finally came out of the bathroom and looked around.  
"What day is it?" she asked.

"Sunday" Bianca answered amused at the look on her face.

"You could have told me before I had a shower" she said again

"It was funnier to watch you fight" Bianca answered. "Anyway, I am going to go for a walk. I will see you t breakfast later" walking out the room.

"Alright" Claire said looking through her wardrobe.

"Claire, where did Bianca go?" Melissa asked joining her sister in the room with Hermione by her side.

"She went for a walk. She said we will see her at breakfast" she answered changing into a tracksuit.

"Something is up with her" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think she had a fight with Brett" Melissa said.

"Well we can find out later. If she did have a fight with him then she would want to be alone for a while." Claire said changing the subject for the while.

-------------------------------------------------------

Bianca walked by herself through the castle. Most people were still in their room so apart from the early wakers the castle was deserted.

She walked through the Entrance Hall and anywhere else her feet took her. She turned a corner and bumped into no other then Brett.  
"Sorry, I didn't-" She started but didn't finished. She just walked around him.

"Bianca I am sorry about yesterday. Can you just please talk to me?" he said following her.

"I have nothing to say to you" she said.

"Well I am not leaving until you do talk to me. I will go to the toilet with you if I have to" he said stubbornly following her closely. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she turned around suddenly in the middle of the corridor.

"You are so annoying. I just want to be alone" she exclaimed.

"I will leave you alone but not until we talk and set things straight. I hate you not talking to me and it has only be for a day" he replied calmly.

"Fine! Talk!" she said folding her arms across her chest waiting.

"Ok... Wait, do you hear that?" he asked. They listened closely to the footsteps getting closer. They finally realized they were near the dungeons. Brett grabbed her hand and they hid in a dark deserted room waiting quietly. They huddled together as they heard the voices getting louder.

"Did you feel it?" one voice said.

"Yes I felt it. What's the problem?" a second voice said sounding very bored.

"Why are you so calm?" They peeped outside and saw Igor Karkaroff and someone dressed in black robes.

"There isn't anything to be worried about. Be are in the safety of Professor Dumbledore" the man dressed in black.

"And you really think that is going to stop him from getting in?"

"No I don't but for now there is nothing we can do" the second voice said. Footsteps were heard so they assumed they had left.

They sat for a few minutes thinking about what they heard and made sure no one was around before coming out into the corridor again.  
"I believe you" Brett said quietly.

"Just don't ever doubt me and I forgive you" she replied kissing him on the lips, grabbing his hand and walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they reached the great Hall they promised each other not to say anything to the others until they were sure they got their facts straight. They sat down in their usual group and ate breakfast.  
"Hello" Melissa said carefully.

"Hey Mel, what's up?" Bianca asked drinking her coffee.

"Not much. How are you?" Melissa asked.

"I'm great" Bianca replied.

"Ok what's going on?" Claire asked getting straight to the point, "Are you two fighting or not?"

"Why would we be fighting?" Brett asked coolly.

"Well you were both really quiet yesterday and I don't know" Melissa said.

"I can assure you we are not fighting. If we were Nick would have given Brett a blue eye by now" Bianca said. They all seemed to believe the story and eat the rest of their breakfast happily.

"So what are you guys going to do after breakfast?" Hermione asked everyone.

"I don't know. There is nothing to do around here" Claire said in a bored tone.

"I have an idea" Bianca said.

"Uh oh" Brett said earning a hit over the head.

"Why don't we go swim in the lake?" she proposed.

"Well the Giant Squid could attack us and it is freezing outside" Ron said.

"The Giant Squid doesn't come that far in. There is just a breeze outside nothing we can't handle. What do you say?" Bianca explained

"Alright, I'm in. Only because there is nothing else to do" Claire said. Soon everyone agreed and they all split up to go change into there swimming costumes.

"Brett, wait until they all go. We have to tell Nick" Bianca said. When their friends were gone they moved over to Nick and talked with him outside.

"Nick we need a favor" Bianca said.

"What did you so now?" he asked.

"Nothing. We just suspect someone is up to no good" Brett said.

"Alright. Tell me who it is and I will sort it out" nick said.

"No we don't want you to do anything. Just keep an eye on him" Bianca said. "We know he is up to something but we want to know what"

"Ok, who?" Nick asked again.

"Professor Karkaroff"

"You're kidding right?" Nick laughed.

"No we heard him talking to someone this morning and it was very weird, and we saw him talking to someone wearing black robes in Hogsmead yesterday. Please just keep an eye on him" Bianca begged.

"Alright but I think you are crazy" he said.

"Just tell us the second you find anything" Bianca said, and with that they left to get changed into their swimming costume.

--------------------------

"MELISSA! THAT IS MY BIKINI" Claire yelled chasing Melissa around the room trying to get her favorite green bikini back.

"Cant I wear it today, please" Melissa begged.

"NO! I want to wear it." Claire said jumping on Melissa's back. Melissa threw the bikini to the door just and Bianca walked in. The bikini flew across the room and landed on her shoulder.

"Ok now if I was a guy I would be turned on right now" she said looking at Melissa and Claire, "But because I am a girl and an a bit freaked out"

"I just want my bikini back" Claire said snatching from Bianca's shoulder and changing in the bathroom quickly.

As usual Hermione was dressed in her pink bikini and skirt sitting on her bed waiting patiently. Bianca laughed as she searched through her trunk and pulled out her brown bikini and black mini shorts.

Melissa was complaining that she didn't have anything to wear so Bianca gave her a red bikini which made her so happy she ran into the bathroom first.

Finally they were all changed and ready to go. They each took a singlet top or something to throw over them.

They made their way out of the castle and back down to the lake. The boys were already there because it didn't take very long for them to decide what to wear. Just before they reached the big doors Claire stopped them.

"Guess what Bianca"

"What?" Bianca asked confused.

"You are finally going to see Brett without a top on" Claire said smiling.

"Yeah I cant wait to see him" Melissa said.

"Ok first of all he is my boyfriend not your and it isn't a big deal" Bianca said.

"Yeah he could have a pack" Melissa said.

"I don't care because unlike you I also look at inner beauty. Outer beauty is just an added feature" Bianca said smiling as she walked outside.

"Hey boys" Claire said.

"Damn you all look fine" Brett said. They all rolled their eyes and dumped their things under the beach tree. The girls sat down and the boys looked at them.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Brett asked.

"Yes but not yet" Bianca answered for them.

"Come on!" he whined stamping his feet like a child who got a lolly taken away from him.

"Fine. I'm coming" Bianca said standing up and removing her shorts and singlet top. He removed his top and the girls peeped. Just as they thought he did have a very toned torso. Bianca turned around.

"You guys better get in. If I am the only girl in the water surrounded by boys Nick will kill me" Bianca said.

"Fine we will all get in" Claire said. They girls did the same and ran into the water before they could change their mind.

"Oh My God! Its freezing" Melissa said.

Bianca changed her mind and tried turning away but Brett lifted her up and dumped her in the water before she could scream at him. He jumped in after her and she slapped him over the head again.

"Every time you do that is wrinkles" he said rubbing his head.

"Then don't make me do it" she said. She looked around and noticed Ruby was taking forever to get into the water.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" she asked swimming over to her friend.

"I can't swim" her friend answered quietly.

"Then don't go near the deep end" Bianca told, "besides I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind helping you out."

"You're evil" Ruby laughed getting in the water slowly.

"You know you love me" Bianca insisted.

"Of course I do. What kind of friend wouldn't?" she said.

"Well I certainly love you" Brett said wrapping his arms around her. She felt his toned torso pressed up against her back. She turned around, putting her arms behind his neck.

"Prove it" she said cheekily as he smiled and leaned down connecting his lips with hers.

They pulled away, "I don't believe you" she said again.

"Alright" he said lifting her up higher and kissing her more urgently.

"Oh get a room"

Bianca pulled away, "Bite me Melissa"

"Please don't get a room. Only until you are married" Nick said watching Bianca splash water in Melissa's face. Others rolled their eyes

"How you doing man?" Brett asked as Nick bent down to his level slapping his hand.

"Yeah, you know" Nick answered.

"Anything new?" Brett asked referring to their conversation they had earlier.

"Actually I think you may be onto something.. He has been acting strange and distracted when we were discussing work" he replied.

"Really? We just want to find out what is going on. thanks for that" Brett said.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later" Nick said standing up and walking away.

"Hey what did he say?" Bianca asked jumping on his back.

"Karkaroff has been edgy and distracted all say. Nothing else yet" he answered. She jumped off his back instantly.

"Well its n improvement... kinda" she said.

"We can talk about this later" he said as they joined the others and hung around for the rest of the day.

It got late and they decided to have showers before dinner. Later they met up in the Great Hall talking happily.

"I am not looking forward to classes tomorrow" Ron commented.

"You never do" Hermione retorted.

"Can you blame me? It is so boring" he said.

"With that attitude then yes it will be" she replied.

"Ok stop before you start a fight like the last few times" Harry said butting in before things get nasty.

Claire giggled and said, "I am sensing a lot of negativity. This energy is dangerous and could lead to your death"

"Claire you sound like Professor Trelawney" Bianca told, "didn't she tell you that the last week after you broke your quill?"

"Well of course I was going to be angry, it was digging into my skin and i only said it to break the ice" Claire replied.

"Oh, you know what else is really good at breaking the ice?" Bianca started.

"What?" Melissa asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"An Indian accent" everyone started laughing.

"No really! Pretend you had a hearing at the Ministry. You just made a statement and because everyone is too serious you just pop in the Indian accent. Tense moment gone" she explained in more detail.

Some shook their heads and others rolled their eyes.  
"You thought of that on the spot didn't you?" Brett asked.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"You are very original" Harry commented.

"Thank you" she said taking it as a compliment.

The hall went silent and they noticed Professor Dumbledore standing at the front.

"I just wanted to ask the Triwizard champions to meet me after dinner in my office. Everyone else back to their dorms. Goodnight" he said stepping down again.

The usual sounds of shuffling were heard as student did as they were told going to their common rooms.

"See you tomorrow" Bianca said kissing Brett on the cheek.

"Ok. Goodnight" he said watching her walk away.

Harry slowly made his way to the Headmasters office not sure what to expect. he thought is a good idea to expect nothing because in his life things never seemed to go as planned.

As he reached the entrance of the Headmasters office he ran into Cedric Diggory. They went up the stairs together and sat in the chairs that were waiting for them. Soon Victor and Fleur showed up and the headmaster begun.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you have had a relaxing day?" he asked as most of them nodded.

"Now I have called you up here to inform you that the next task will be held in four week from now. You have that time to find out what the task will be and work pout a plan, if that is what you want to call it. I will inform you more to the date and remind you but until then goodnight" he said.

They looked at him for a moment thinking he may say more but when he didn't they got up left.  
"Harry can you please stay moment longer?"

Once the office was clear he sat back down again and looked at Dumbledore who had that very familiar glint in his eyes. "I hope you are not finding this too hard but once the second task is over then you will have a long break. To prepare for the Yule Ball and so forth. All you need to do is-"

"Get through the second task" Harry finished as the Headmaster nodded slowly.

"I have no doubt that you will do a fine job but I will wish you the best of luck anyway. Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Not right now Sir" Harry answered.

"Ok well thank you for coming. I will see you around the school no doubt" the headmaster said.

"Ok Goodnight Professor" Harry said walking to the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter" When he was alone in his office he sat. He could see so much of James and Lily in Harry. They were both brave people and their son definitely inherited that. He hopes that Harry will do well. He has been up against many dangerous things in his life; let's just hope he can get through these without danger threatening him.

When Harry reached his dormitory Ron was just getting into bed.  
"How was it?" he asked sitting up again.

"He just told us when the next task will be and wished us luck" he answered changing his clothes.

"Ok well I will see you in the morning" Ron said.

"Night" Harry said son doing the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. I hope you like the chapter.

Please leave a review or something.  
Thanks for reading,  
Bianca


	15. Worse Day Ever

Hello everyone.

I am really sorry it has been so long since i updated last. I have busy with my other stories but I want to continue with this one as well.

Hope you are enjoying it so far and keep reading... Hang in there.

Thank You

--

Chapter 15:

The next morning Hermione was first awake already feeling anxious about Harry and the next Task. She woke the other sleeping bodies much to their frustration.  
"I don't want to get up" Melissa complained, "Its Monday is it?"

"Yes"

"Then i am staying here"

Bianca and Claire rolled out of their bed and watched Melissa fight with Hermione.  
"Don't make me choose between my bed and you. I'm sorry. I love you but this is one battle you won't win" Melissa yelled.

Hermione laughed, "Fine but does that mean you are choosing your warm bed over Bill. I am sure he will be upset if he doesn't see you today"

Melissa jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get changed. Bianca and Claire laughed, "Nice" they complimented before getting changed as well and finally moving to the Great Hall for breakfast. They all assumed their normal seats with the boys and greeted them. Hermione wished them Good Morning, Claire said Hello and Melissa and Bianca grunted.

The guys laughed, "What's wrong girls?" Brett asked holding his toast up waiting for Bianca to eat it but uncharacteristically she didn't and he was left a bit confused.

"Well Melissa is tired" Claire answered yawning at the same time as her sister, "But I don't know what's wrong with your girlfriend"

"Bianca, what's wrong?" he asked quietly as the others talked and half listened.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" she answered

"About what?" he persisted. She turned away from him and looked and asked Harry, "Harry, how did you know to use your broom in the first task?"

Everyone was silent not sure what she was getting at. He leaned forward and answered, "Moody told me"

"Why?"

"I don t know. I think maybe because I am underage... sympathy maybe" he told.

"Right..." Bianca said slowly obviously thinking long and hard about something. She looked up at the Head table at her brother who noticed her weird state.

"Um I am going to our dorm... Forgot a book. I'll see you in Potions" she said getting up quickly and leaving.

Brett was about to follow but noticed that Nick was getting up and decided to let him go.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Hermione asked

"No idea. This is Bianca so it could be anything" Ruby stated.

"Well I am sure she will tell us later" Harry said, "Now ets go to Potions"

"Nooo" Melissa and Ron chorused but were dragged away despite their protests.

-- Meanwhile--

Bianca tied her hair into a loose ponytail and walked slowly down the empty corridor thinking to herself. She woke up that morning very early and lay there for ages thinking to herself and many things ran through her mind. She knew something weird was going on but the more she thought about it the more she was noticing things that didn't seem right.

"Bianca!" Nick called catching up to his younger sister. She stopped and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied for the millionth time that morning.

"Do I look like i was born yesterday? Tell me the truth" he demanded.

"Not possible. I would feel very sorry for mum if she had to push you out if you were that big" she joked.

"Ha Ha" he said, "No but seriously. I was watching you and you have been weird all morning, you hardly said anything to Brett and he thinks you are angry at him, the group think you are marbles from what it looks like and you have big bags under your eyes meaning you woke up extra early this morning which is something you definitely don't do. I know when there is something going on with my younger sister... Spill"

She was shocked for a milli-second from how much he knew and then she suddenly felt bad. She did t mean to mislead everyone and she didn't want Brett to think that she was angry.

"I woke up at 4am Nick. I don't know why and i couldn't fall back to sleep because my mind just kept going" she explained sitting down on a bench outside near the lake though she didn't know how or when she got there. Nick said next to her and waited for her to continue.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking about Karkaroff and how weird he has been lately and then the other day when he was walking down the corridor and whispering weird things to someone wearing all black. Everything keeps playing in my mind. It's like I'm missing something and m mind is trying to get me to see but then i started thinking about Moody and something is weird about him as well" she explained.

Nick started laughing, "Bianca, Moody is just weird. Always has been, even since I met him 6 years ago"

"Yeah but i think he is overly weird nick. Is he much different to when you met him a couple of years ago?" she questioned.

"Well i mean there is something different about him but people change all the time Bianca."

Bianca sighed. "Look" Nick said, "Obviously this is annoying you so you need to clear your mind and we both know how you do that"

"I dance" she replied.

"Yes, I suggest later you just dance up in your dorm and it will come to you. I am not saying you are right but you usually have good instincts and if it is nagging you this much something has to be true. Just keep yourself busy today and sort it out later. When you know anything more come and tell me or get Brett to"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Bianca said.

"Now you are late for Potions. Tell Snape you were with me" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick" she said hugging him and running off down the corridor to the dungeons for a double Potions lesson.

When Bianca arrived in the classroom she was set on pushing all her questions to the back of her mind but that proved unsuccessful when she reached her class and Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen. Instead or Snape the class was taken by a Professor for Beauxbatons raising more suspicions.

She looked at her friends eyeing her and turned to the Professor. "Sorry I am late Professor. I was with my brother" she explained knowing that the Professor would know who her brother is.

"That's quite alright. Please take a seat."

She moved to sit in her usual spot next to Brett who said nothing when she sat down.

_Great, now he is angry with me. She thought. _

"As I was saying. The potion we are doing today is Veritaserum (**A/N: I think I spelt it wrong. Please correct me if I did.) **also known as the truth serum. Many use it in interrogations etc... so if you all understand. The instructions are on the board and in your books, please get started"

The normal sounds of equipment and cutting ingredients took over and the hushed tones people were talking in.

"Brett?" Bianca asked quietly looking at him. "I will explain everything later"

"Fine" he said quietly not looking at her.

"Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean to be so rude this morning I was just... distracted." she explained while trying to look like she was working to avoid getting in trouble.

"I'm not angry"

"Bullshit" she replied.

"Believe what you want to believe Bianca. I am tired of arguing with you and fighting to try and help you when all you do is push me away"

"I don't push you away" she said quietly.

"Yes you do and I'm tired of it"

"Fine! Well I am sorry you feel that way. Sorry that while i was sorting through some stuff this morning i forgot to boost your ego a little and make you feel good" she exclaimed getting frustrated and louder.

"Bianca..." Claire warned.

"Bianca is there a problem?" The Professor asked.

"No" she snapped and immediately regretted it. "Sorry Professor. I'm just tired."

"That does not excuse bad manners. Detention with me tonight after dinner"

She groaned went back to chopping her ingredients but cutting her finger instead. "Ow!"

"Professor, can I please take her to the Hospital Wing?" Ann-Maree asked.

"No its ok" Bianca said looking at Brett, "I'll go by myself."

"Very well but don't wonder" The professor said before leaving.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea. I have never seen her like that before." Hermione answered.

"ANs I thought i was in a bad mood today" Melissa commented.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Ruby asked Brett.

"What? Why should I?" he answered stopping his work.

"Brett she had a restless night, woke up early and pretended to be sleeping, has to deal with crazy people like Melissa and then when she goes to breakfast she has to pretend everything is ok. Cut her some slack, obviously something was bothering her and maybe the only reason she didn't tell you was because she thought it was stupid. I don't know but all i know is now she is upset and trying to find the Hospital Wing by herself. " Claire lectured.

Melissa interrupted with a 'hey!' but let it go.

"All i am saying is that she does it all the time and i don't know what to think anymore." Brett said.

"Well maybe you should talk to Nick but i think I should go and find her" Hermione told.

"We will go" Lisa said standing but realised she didn't know where the Hospital Wing was and sat back down again. "Actually, Hermione can go"

--

Bianca walked through the corridor by herself cradling her bleeding hand and fighting back tear that threatened to fall. She had never had a fight with Brett that was serious and left him not talking to her. She was frustrated with herself for letting it happen and knew that she couldn't blame him. Ever since she was young Bianca had a way of bottling up her feelings and dealing with it herself. It has only be recently that she has been confiding in Nick and Brett but even so she would never tell them to full truth partly because she just wasn't used to bearing so much of herself to someone else and partly to avoid humiliation.

She walked quietly and let her legs take her and only when she reached the dungeons did she realise that she didn't know where she was going. She was almost positive that the Hospital Wing was that way but after failing to find it she turned around only to be greeted by Crabbe and Goyle.

"This day just got a whole lot worse and I did not think that would be possible" she mumbled to herself observing their very smug looks.

--

Hermione searched the whole castle three times and could not find Bianca. She thought that maybe she went back to their dorms but after failing to find her their she expected to see her in the great Hall for lunch. After making her way back to the Hall Hermione slowly started getting nervous when scanning her group of friends and not finding Bianca there.

She decided that she would not go in to avoid causing a scene and instead moved to the Hospital Wing for a quick word with Madam Pomfery.

--

"How long does it take Madam Pomfery to heal a cut?" Melissa asked as they waited for the two girls to come back.

"I don't know, I just about to say that" Claire said.

"Maybe we should go and look for them" Ruby suggested.

"I think we should stay here" Ann-Maree said, "You guys know Bianca and she is not going to want to be crowded. They will find us and talk to us when t_hey_ are ready" she said putting emphasis on her words and giving a direct look at Brett. He just got up and walked away for some fresh air.

"And I also think that we shouldn't make a big deal about this because otherwise Nick is going to freak and problems will start" Lisa added.

"Right" they all agreed.

--

"Can I help you?" Bianca said shifting her weigh onto one leg and looking at the boys with a bored expression.

"I think we should be asking you that. Why are you near our dungeons?" Crabbe asked.

"_Our _dungeons?" she repeated.

"We are in Slytherin you know. Our common room is in the dungeons" Goyle explained to her like she was slow.

"Right. I guess I just got lost. I am guessing the Hall is that way" she said pointing behind them, "So I am going to go now"

"Not so fast" Crabbe said stopping her by putting a hand on her stomach.

"Don't touch me" she said slapping his hand away.

"Where are you friends?" they asked innocently.

"Coming" she said in an attempt to scare them off.

"Funny, I didn't see or hear anyone else coming"

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked getting more frustrated.

"Possibly, but just to be on the safe side, I think you should give me that ring of yours. We don't want anymore trouble now do we?" Goyle said advancing on her. She took a few steps back and raised her hand trying to hide her last hope of safety.

"What ring?" she asked looking around her for a way to escape.

"Don't play dumb. We may not look it but we are smarter than you think"

She giggled and the thought of them being smart and realised it was probably not the best move. Crabbe grabbed hold of her wrist tightly and squeezing it until it bruised while Goyle ripped the ring off her finger, breaking a bone in the process.

"Ow!" she yelled, "Assholes, that hurt"

"Good it was meant to. Let's see it this hurts as well." Crabbe said pulling his hand back and punching her in her right eye.

She fell back to the floor holding her face for a minute before getting up and painfully punching them both and kneeing them in the crotch. They whimpered to the floor. She walked over them and was about to leave when they pulled her legs causing her to crash to the floor and punched her numerous times all over her body causing alot of pain and bruising.

they stood and kicked her body a few times until she was still and walked away casually.

Bianca lied o the floor, half awake only feeling pain. Tear fell down her face. She waited to make sure they were gone and moved her muscles to see what was broken. Luckily no ribs were broken. She was however covered in purple and blue bruised from head to toe and sporting a cut that bled continuously and three broken fingers.

She groaned as she got up and limped her way back to the Entrance Hall. On the way she stopped a girl she recognised was in Gryffindor and asked if she could take her to the Hospital Wing, which she did instantly.

"Good Heavens! What happened?" Madam Pomfery asked and helping Bianca onto a bed.

"She didn't tell me" the girl said.

"Thank You so much for helping me" Bianca said smiling weakly and wincing when Madam Pomfery grabbed her hand.

"Thank you dear, You may leave" the witch said dismissing the student.

"Don't tell anyone" Bianca painfully yelled before she left.

--

Hermione found Harry and together they checked he marauders Map, hoping Bianca would appear on it.

They sighed in relief when they saw her with Madam Pomfery and moved to their nect lesson.

"hey guys, where is Bianca?" Melissa asked.

"She is in the Hospital Wing" Hermione told.

"Well how much is she going to be?" Claire asked.

"I don't know" Hermione answered and that had to be good enough because they didn't say another word.

It was only when Bianca didn't show for any other classes for the rest f the day that cause them to worry and spark attention. Soon the teachers were asking Nick where she was and he started questioning the group.

--

At dinner Bianca decided to make a short stop in the Hall to show everyone she was ok.

Unfortunately she was till badly bruised and it would only go away within a few days. Madam Pomfery gave her relief from all pain but couldn't get rid of all the dark marks because there were to many and could cause her to go high on potions. Bianca was left with a purple right eye and other bruises on her body that she easily covered with her clothes.

She walked into the hall and looked at Nick and her friends before taking some food and leaving again.

"They saw me so now everything should be ok" she said to herself.

It was only when Lisa stopped her outside the Hall.

"Bianca are you okay?" she asked. Bianca stopped walking but didn't turn around. She didn't want to lie about the bruise and didn't want her to ask question.

"I'm fine Lisa. Sorry but I have a detention to do. I will see you later" she said leaving before Lisa could say anymore.

--

"Something is definitely wrong" Lisa said to the group sitting down again.

"What happened?" Brett asked. Everyone knew he was upset but he still loved Bianca and obviously want things to get better again because he can't stand not talking or holding her.

"She hardly said anything. But the weirdest thing was she didn't even look at me when she did say something. Stood with her back towards me the whole 2 seconds we were talking." Lisa explained.

"Something happened to her" Brett said quietly.

--

Bianca served her detention like a good girl. She was on time and did her homework in silence not disturbing the Professor once.

It was when she finished her homework that she got restless. She was able to avoid everything and everyone today but now that she had spare time she couldn't help but recap her day.

"Professor?" she said gaining his attention.

"yes?"

"Where was Professor Snape today?" she asked curiously.

"Professor Snape had some errands and things to do for the Tournament and politely asked for me to take his classes for the day" he answered looking down again.

"Will he be back tomorrow?" she asked.

"I assume so. Silence please" he answered looking down yet again.

"Sir" he sighed and put his quill down. "Can I please go now, I have finished all work?"

"Very well, but Bianca" he said stopping her before she left, "What happened to your eye?" he asked.

She was caught off guard but tried to think of an excuse. "I, um, hurt my eye" she said weakly.

"How?"

"Um, well someone um, hit me accidentally um, when they were showing someone their um, crystal divination balls?" There was a silence and she prayed he would accept the lame excuse.

"Alright, you may leave"

"Thank you" she said closing the door behind her. She all but ran back to the Gryffindor Tower knowing her friends would be finishing their work in the library.

She reached the portrait but unfortunately ran into Brett waiting for her. He saw her face and was up in a second.

"What happened to you?" he asked holding her face for a proper view. She slapped his hand away and replied with one word before leaving him.

"Nothing"

She ran up to her dorm, collapsed on her bed and crying her heart out on her pillow. Hermione was sitting on her bed and moved to comfort Bianca immediately.

"Bianca what's going on?" she asked rubbing her friends back.

"Hermione... I- I- have had, the worse... day... ever" she said between tears.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?"

--

Well I hope you like it... another chapter very soon hopefully

Thanks for reading


	16. Figured it Out

Hey everyone

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. This may be a long chapter.

Thank You

--

Chapter 16:

Bianca sat on her bed with her friends telling them the events of her day.  
"And that's why it was he worse day ever" Bianca finished wiping her face.

"I seriously hate Crabbe and Goyle" Claire said shaking her head. "But don't worry about them, I will get Draco to take care of them"

"I don't want pople dealing with my problems" Bianca said rubbing her bruises on her wrist, hand and arms.

"Look what they did to you Bianca. Stop trying to do everything yourself" Melissa said. "Do you have any other bruises?"

Bianca showed them the large bruise she had on her back and they all gasped.  
"I just need your help to try and cover this from most people" she said pointing to her eye.

"You mean to hide it from Nick and Brett" Hermione corrected.

"No, Brett has already seen it, just Nick" Bianca said quietly.

"What did Brett say?" Claire asked.

"What happened" Bianca answered.

"So you said...?"

"Nothing"

"Bianca..." they all whined."Why don't you just talk to him. He really cares for you and was waiting for you tonight to make things right" Hermione told.

"Whatever. I don't really want to talk about it right now, maybe in the morning" Bianca said changing her clothes and climbing into her bed.

Te others watched her for a while and then fell asleep peacefully while Bianca cried herself to sleep.

--

The next morning the girls all woke up and found Bianca's bed empty and the bathroom door closed. They looked at each other warily and moved to the door to hear what she was dong. They heard something like scissors cutting at something and got nervous.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing"

"From now on you are not allowed to use that word" Claire said, "Open the door"

The bathroom door opened the door with a hint of a smile touching her lips.  
"You guys thought I was cutting myself didn't you?" she asked. They all blushed.

"I was just cutting my fringe to try and cover my eye, I'm sure make up will do the rest" she answered pointing to her new straightened fringe.

"Let me help you with the make up" Claire said while the others got dressed. "So what are you going to do about Brett?"

"I honestly don't know. I love him and i want to be with him but right now i just can't be bothered to do anything" she answered sighing feeling like a terrible person.

"You are not a bad person" Claire stated reading her mind and face.

"Well I feel that way."

"What are you going to tell Nick?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not. That's why my make up as to be done perfectly so he won't notice" Bianca answered.

Melissa slapped her friend. "Ow! I don't need another bruise"

"Obviously you do. Every time you say 'nothing' or try to deal with something b yourself I am going to slap you" Melissa said, "Besides you know Brett would have told Nick by now"

"Well I will lie or something. I just can't deal with them right now. I just need time to clear my head." Bianca told.

"Finished" Claire smiled.

Bianca observed her face and was happy. The bruise was so faint that you needed to squint to see it and the fringe covered most of the darker side.  
"Thank You. I am going for a walk. I'll see you In the Great Hall"

"HA! Nice try. We aren't going to let you wonder off after what happened yesterday. You must think we are crazy" Melissa laughed.

"Well hurry up then" Bianca sighed, knowing she wouldn't win.

When they were all ready they made their way to the Hall for breakfast. They sat down at the table and Bianca held her breath waiting for the questions.  
"Morning" they greeted each other.

"Morning all" Bianca said casually sitting opposite Brett and the boys. Everyone looked up from their plate but didn't say anything.

"So did Madam Pomfery fix your hand yesterday?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, all fixed" she said lightly and giving a small smile.

"Was she busy yesterday?" Brett asked talking for the first time that day.

Bianca looked straight up at him. "No, why?"

"I'm just asking. You were away for the whole day so i was wondering if the Hospital Wing was backed up or something?" he said leaning on his elbows looking her directly in the eyes.

"There were a few people but it wasn't backed up" she answered.

"So then where were you?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Curious" he answered.

"So, are we all looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione said all to happily.

Nick came to the table and looked directly at his sister. "Can we talk"

"I'm busy" she answered taking a bite of her toast to make a point.

"Now" he said before walking out of the Hall.

She rolled her eyes but got up all the same and followed at her own pace. WHen she reached him he was almost yelling at her.  
"Where the hell is your ring?" she stared at him for a moment until she realised what he was talking about.

It was then that Bianca realised that even though she doesn't want to tell her brother what happened and cause a whole lot of trouble she knew that lying would not help and will probably back fire in the future. Sure, Crabbe and Goyle were going to get it a thousand times worse than before but she wasn't willing to help them after what they did to her and she was definitely not willing to ruin her relationship with her brother the way she may have with her boyfriend.

"Before I tell you, please don't freak out and do something you will really regret" she started and he straightened up and pulled his hands into fists.

"What happened? Who?"

"Remember those two boys you met on the first night we got here?" she asked.

"What did they do?" he asked

"Well to cut it short they cornered me in the dungeons, punched me a couple of times and ripped the ring off my finger before i could press it. Bashed me around until they thought i was unconscious and walked away" she replied, prepared herself for a big outburst of anger but nothing came. He stayed calm and completely in control only causing her to worry more. "Now I know you may want to bash the shit out of them but if they tell the Headmasters you could be out of a job. Control Nick, please"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Few bruises everything is fine... Most things are fine" she corrected herself. "Look I have to go to class but we can chat later. Please don't do anything big"

"Fine"

Little did Bianca know that her friends were listening to their conversation.

They all made their ay to Hagrid's Cabin for their class in silence no one knew what to say.  
Bianca sighed, "Well you all know what happened so lets just get over it ok?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lisa asked.

"Because it isn't a big deal. I'll get them back later" Bianca said.

"Looks like someone else beat you to it" Harry said pointing to Brett arguing with the two Slytherin boys.

"Shit!" Bianca yelled running to her boyfriend and standing between them.

"You are going to pay for what you did to her" Brett said dangerously.

"Brett stop it" Bianca warned.

"Yeah Brett stop it. Don't want to get hurt now do we?" they said pushing him further.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try" Brett retorted.

"You will turn out looking demented like your precious girlriend" Goyle laughed.

Bianca and Brett both glared at the two boths and punched them in the face. Unfortunately for them Hagrid saw everything and gave them a detention.

The group rolled their eyes at their friends ability to get themselves into trouble but didn't bring the subject up again. They thought that maybe the detention was a good thing, possibly getting the couple to talk to each other again.

"So Harry, do you have any idea what the second task is yet?" Hermione asked.

"No" he said knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"Why not? Haven't you been working on it? You need time to prepare Harry"

"Hermione I know but I have been busy and any attempt i make to try and solve it leaves me unsuccessful." he replied still writing his work down.

"Well how are you supposed to find out what the task is?" Bianca asked.

"Well the egg is supposed to tell me but every time I open it, it screeches and turns me deaf for the day" Harry explained.

"O yeah. Well maybe you need to put it in something" she suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Hermione said.

"Thanks. I'll try that"

"Well I am not sure so I can't guarantee I'll be right on this one" Bianca added. "But if you are totally out ideas you could try it"

"What do you guys think the second task will be?" Claire asked.

"Not sure but it obviously has to be bigger than dragons but not too big" Melissa said.

"Wait a minute. Bianca said to put it in something" Brett said.

"Yeah, so?" they all asked.

"Well maybe if you put it in something like water then it could mean that the next task has something to do with water" he explained.

"Hate to say it but he's right. Could be hinting at water creatures or something along those lines meaning you may have to be in water to do the next task." Bianca agreed while writing.

The day past quickly. With the school trying to figure out what the next task is, betting on who would win and the girls thinking about possible dresses for the Yule Ball months away. Ron however was plucking up the courage to ask Ruby on a date but her thought that she would say no. He asked everyone's opinion and they all told him to go for it but his nerves got the best of him every time he tries.

By dinnertime the Hall was still a buzz of happy students chatting happily with their friends. Hermione and Harry ate quickly and went to the library to research more about the next task, Melissa was sitting with Bill, Claire with Draco, Ron and Ruby were chatting animatedly about their favourite dessert and the rest of the group went back to their dorms for an early night.

Bianca and Brett however made their way down to Hagrid's Cabin after changing into comfortable clothes. For Bianca it was her track pants and jumper and for Brett it was basically the same. Her hair was in a ponytail and his hair its usual spiky self.

They walked together in silence though couldn't help sneaking a look at each other now and then. They both wanted the same thing: to get back together, but both were not sure if the other wanted the same thing. Hagrid was ready and waiting for them.

"So tonigh' you ar' goin' to help me clean a few thins'. Why don't yeh get started and call me when your finishd' " he told them bumped a large bag or something, two clothes and left.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Bianca sat on the log in front of the fire and sighed. She reached into the bag and pulled out large jars half full of dust and something they didn't recognise.

"I hope there is nothing alive in there" she said mainly to herself as she carefully opened the jar. Brett couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression as he sat down next to her on the log and took a jar from the bag. She responded by hitting him on the head, although not hard just playfully.

"You know" he said cleaning the jar, "Every time you do that it winkles" with a small smile on his face.

Bianca couldn't help but smile as much as she wanted to hide it. She recognised this line and replied, "Then don't make me do it". They both snorted and looked at each other before turning back to their jars.

After another half an hour of cleaning the jars Bianca sighed and put her clothes down for a few minutes. Brett stopped and watched her intently; it was one of his favourite things to do.

She pulled her legs to her chest and dropped her head to her knees. "Ow!" SHe said her head shooting back up and holding her eye. She forgot about her bruise.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving closer as she stayed unmoving in the same position.

"Yeah, my eye is just watering" she answered rubbing carefully.

"Let me see" he put his hand under her chin and turned her head so he could see properly. He pushed her fringe away from her face and looked at her eye. Most of her make up was rubbed away and he shook his head.

"I can't believe they did this to you" he said quietly.

"I can. They're jerks. Its to be expected" she said.

"I'm not joking. I freaked out when i saw your face" he said running his down her cheek gently like he always used to before this big mess. It made her feel worse about how she treated him. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and they stayed like that for a while.

"I'm scared" Bianca said finally.

"You don't need to be scared of them" he said protectively.

"Not them. Nick. Did you see how angry he was? Nothing this bad has happened to me before and I am scared about what he is going to do. I don't want him to loose his job or something worse" she said.

"He is a big boy. I am sure he won't be stupid enough to let anything come to that. Give him some credit." Brett said picking up the last jar and cleaning it.

"I know but he doesn't always do the right thing when he is angry especially over something like this."

"EVerything will be fine." he reassured her dumping the jar in the pile. "Finally finished"

"Not qui'e" Hagrid said from behind them. Bianca got such a fright she squealed, jumped up and spun around to face him.

"My God! What is it with people and sneaking up on me" she said.

"Sorry"

"It's alright. What else do we have to do?" she asked joining Brett again.

"Well I have a few thins' I need yeh to hang' for me" he said holding ten squirrels in each hand. Bianca gasped and took a few steps back, and bumping right into Brett's chest.

"Hagrid, what is that?" she asked staring at the animals dangling by their tails in Hagrid's hands.

"Squirrels"

"Eww" she said half turning away from them.

"What exactly do we have to do to them" Brett asked hesitantly.

"I jus' need yeh to tie some strin' to their tails. Tha's ol" he answered. "Then yeh can leav'"

"Eww, I'm not touching a dead animal" Bianca said staring at the Professor like he was crazy. "Its inhumane. Why are you torturing us like this?"

"I'm not" he sid holding his arm out for her to take the animals. She screamed and turned around burying her face in Brett's chest.

"Um... ok leave them there" Brett said pointing to the grass next to the log. Hagrid did and walked away.

"I'm not touching it" Bianca said into his chest. He rubbed her back.

"I'll hold them. You tie the string" he said. She looked up at him. She knew he didn't want to touch them either but willingly to do it so she wouldn't have to. They made a deal and tried to do it as quickly as possible.

"This is disgusting. Why would he need them and so many anyway?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. Probably to feed the Hippogriffs" he answered.

They finished in no time and left immediately. Brett walked Bianca back to the Gryffindor Tower just to make sure she was safe. When they reached the portrait their faced each other and the moment then became very awkward.

"Well um, I'll see you tomorrow" Brett said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" she replied not knowing whether to kiss him, hug him, shake his hand...

He held his hand out awkwardly. She looked at it and remembered he had been holding dead animals for the past hour. She pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning spell on them before shaking it. He laughed and watched her.

"Good Night"

"Night" she said before saying the password and disappearing.

--

"Harry!" Hermione whispered waking him up. They were still in the library but Harry was hiding beneath a few books sleeping.

"Where am I?" he looked around and groaned in realisation.

She looked at him with an expression very close to the one McGonagall uses.  
"Hermione im sorry" he said.

"Harry, you act like you don't care and every time i try to help you find an excuse." She said.

"I'm tired" he answered. "I do care im just busy and there has been alot of stuff going on"

"Every time there is another excuse."

"I'll do it tomorrow" he tried

"You said that yesterday" Hermione sighed. "You need to get moving. Rumour has it that the others already know that the task is and are planning their defence. Harry you are already disadvantaged in age and experience, we don't need any added complications"

"I know that Hermione but I am trying." Harry said sitting up a bit more.

"Well obviously not hard enough"

"What's with all the naggng? Is there something else going on?" he asked. She was persistent but something felt different.

"Every year Harry. Every year something bad has happened to you. I have had to watch you do everything on your own. I tried to help the past few years but there was only so much that I could do. Now when I have the chance to really help you, you don't seem interested. I hate it because you are so vulnerable and I can't stand to watch you get hurt again. It happened since first year but I want things to be different his year" she answered.

Harry got up and sat on the arm rest of her chair putting his arm around her.  
"I didn't know you felt like that" he said.

"Well I do" she answered.

"Hermione I am really grateful to have you. You have done so much more for me over the years that you realise. But how about you let me figure out what is in store and you can help me with the rest" he negotiated.

"Well when will you figure it out if you are busy and have alot of stuff going on?" she asked

"I promise I will have an answer by the end of the week"

Hermione looked up at him, "Promise?"

"Promise"

With that they collected their things and went back to their dorms.

--

The rest of the week past so quickly and Harry didn't want to break his promise with Hermione so he worked extra hard to find out what the egg was trying to tell him. He was very surprised when Cedric Diggory helped him out by hinting that he should take a bath with it.

He thought it was a little weird but it did suggest that Bianca was onto something by mentioning putting it in water. On friday night he decided it was as good a time as any to test their theory.

He took a nice warm bath in the prefect bathroom and thankfully he was finally able to understand what the egg was telling him.

Happy ith himself and sure he remembered exactly what it had said he went back to his dorm wrote it down and slept on it hoping that in the morning he would be able to get started on tactics like Hermione wanted.

--

The group sat together under the tree after breakfast on Saturday talking and lounging around. It seemed like a good day to do so with the sun shining even if there was a cool winter breeze kicking in.

"Where is Harry?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all morning" Ron answered.

"Probably desperately trying to figure out the egg" Hermione told. "He promised me he would have an answer by the end on the week"

"Well here he comes" Bianca said nodding towards the figure running towards them.

"And it seems to me like he has an answer" Claire said.

They all stood up when he finally reached them.  
"I got it!" he said out of breath.

"This is it"

"What is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"This" he said pointing to the lake.

"We are going into the Lake" he plopped down on the floor and everyone exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked.

"What did the egg say?" Hermione asked.

He repeated everything that happened the night before and the group finally understood.

"Nice work man" Brett said smiling at him.

"Well you guys did help. I am pretty sure its mermaids though" Harry said.

"Well what are we waiting for. We better go and research" Hermione said dragging him away from the group.

"Wait, I know alot about mermaids. I'll come too" Ruby said following with Ron not too far behind.

"Well as much as we love to stay" Claire said getting up with her sister, "We are going to see our boyfriends. See you guys later."

Before they knew it everyone was getting up and leaving. B the end of it, only Bianca and Brett were left. They looked at each other and decided it was time they talked. They shifted spots leaning up against the tree and facing the lake.

Bianca started, "About the other day. You have to know that I was just trying to solve something in my head and well... it was the only thing i could focus on. I didn't mean to push you away"

"Have you figured it out yet?" He asked.

"No" she groaned, "And I haven't slept properly since then either. It keeps nagging me"

"Well how about you tell me everything and we can figure it out together ike we always used to" he suggested facing her.

"We could be here forever" Bianca told crossing her legs.

"I have forever" Brett answered

They began fro the beginning. They discussed every detail of when they saw Karkaroff in the Three Broomsticks that day and then when he was talking to the unknown person in the corridor.

"But it doesn't make sense though. All this weird behaviour is only starting now. Why now of all times? Something big or bad must be going on or whatever that will cause him to be acting so weirdly." Brett said thinking.

"Well I have only thought of one possible solution to this in the past few days" Bianca said. "Its a little far fetched though"

"Hit me anyway" he said shrugging.

"Ok, well Karkaroff was a suspected Death Eater. Yes I know it was a long time ago but all I am saying is that what if he is, still is, this is all happening now, coincidentally while being in the presence of Harry Potter. The very person that killed Voldemort. I'm just saying that maybe something much bigger than we expected is going on"

"Well I can understand your point Bianca but remember he was cleared of all charges. Found innocent. Even if he was a Death Eater the chances of him still being a loyal one now is very low. The Ministry has freaked everyone out over this since Voldemort died all those years ago" Brett explained.

"I said it was far -fetched but it is the only thing that makes sense to me." Bianca said. They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do I get the feeling there is more you are not telling me?" He asked waiting for her to continue.

"Ok think about this" Bianca said leaning forward so they were head to head. "We heard Karkaroff talking to someone in the corridor that night. We don't know who the person is but they were wearing all black and had a retarded voice" Brett snorted.

"There is only one person I can think of with that retarded voice" Bianca continued.

"Who?"

"Snape"

"Are you serious? What would Snape know?" Brett asked.

"Well I found out that Snape used to be rather into Dark Arts, and here is the link" she said pausing dramatically, "Snape was also a suspected Death Eater but was also cleared by the Ministry after Voldemort died."

"Shit. I didn't know that" Brett said letting out a low whistle. "That is a little suspicious."

"I know right?" Bianca said, "But"

"There is a 'but'?" Brett asked, she nodded.

"Snape is very loyal to Dumbledore so this means that if he is talking about it with Karkaroff so openly in the corridor means that something majorly big has to be going on if he is as they say 'truly loyal to Dumbledore'"

"That is true and Snape was missing for the double Potions lesson the next day and apparently so was Karkaroff" Brett said.

"Remember when we had or little... disagreement in Potions. That was the lesson Snape wasn't there" Brett told.

"Oh yeah, you're right. You know I asked the Professor in detention where Snape was and he was so obviously lying or not mentioning something. He just said he had some errands to run, but seriously... what errands would he possibly have to run?" Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"That is true unless he was doing something for Dumbledore, because that leaves us right at the beginning again. Why would he run errands for Dumbledore if he was on the opposite side" Brett pointed out causing them to rubbed their heads and yawn.

"Maybe to keep up his image" Bianca said "I don't know but it is clear to everyone that there is something dark and evil about him"

"True on that"

Bianca was finding it a great relief talking to Brett. Her head felt less full and more clear which helped her to remember something else.  
"What do you think of Professor Moody?" Bianca asked.

"Weird. Why?" Brett asked confused.

"Well you are right. There is something weird about him. I mean he helped Harry with the broom idea. Why would he possibly do that?" he asked with a confused expression. "It doesn't make sense. He doesn't even know Harry, never talked to him before and no all of a sudden he is helping him. It's not right"

"Maybe he felt sorry for him because of his age?" Brett suggested

"I guess but I just don't buy it and what is with his bottle he carries aound? Everyone thinks its Firewhisky but he never smells like alcohol and is never drunk. If it was Firewhisky he would be totally sloshed by lunch time at the rate he drinks the stuff" Bianca thought aloud.

"What are you saying?" Brett asked confused.

"I am saying we know it is definitely not Firewhisky or any other type of alcohol in that bottle which leads me to believe it is some sort of potion."

"You mean, like a Polyjuice Potion or something?" Brett asked sitting up straighter and thinking of the possibilities.

"I don't know, maybe. All I am saying is that people don't pull out their little bottle when they are sitting at a table with pumpkin juice and stuff right in front of them. If he was thirsty he could drink that but he preferred his bottle meaning something is in there that isn't any normal drink like coffee or pumpkin juice or alcohol" Bianca explained.

"Wow, you really thought about this." Brett said impressed at her ability to see outside the square.

Bianca sighed, "And the weirdest thing is that assuming the worse and that Moody is taking the Polyjuice potion and is really a Death Eater. Snape and karkaroff would know about it assuming of course they are Death Eaters as well. But they have said close to nothing to Moody since we all arrived here so _if _he is a Death Eater he is planning something completely on his own and decided to do it now of all times. This also makes me think. Maybe 'Moody'" she said with air quotation marks, "put Harry's name in the Cup. Maybe this is a big set up and..." she drifted off

"And..." Brett said waiting.

"Oh My God! That's it!" she exclaimed.

"Karkaroff said can you feel it. Remember the Dark Mark. Maybe he was talking about that. Maybe 'Moody' put Harry's name in the cup and is planning to do something during one of the events. Maybe this Death Eater is..." she trailed off

"Go on" Brett said

"Maybe this Death Eater is leading Harry to Voldemort." she said almost a whisper.

"Voldemort is dead"

"Brett, we live in the magical world. Anything is possible with magic, will power and determination" she answered.

"I know that but Bianca think about it. You lead up to all of that based on assumptions. We don't know if any of this is true. We need more evidence before we jump the gun to something so big as Voldemort coming back." Brett said logically.

"I guess you are right but it does make alot of sense doesn't it?" she said, "Or am I just going crazy?"

"I think that until we know more we should stop thinking and worrying about this. Let's talk about something else" Brett said trying to change the topic from something so depressing to something more fun or important. Anything to get Bianca thinking of something else but for now he was at least happy that he knew what was bothering her and that he was able to help her sort through it all.

--

Well everyone I hope you all liked the chapter. I knew the last part between Bianca and Brett was a bit long and I hope not boring. It just all flowed out of me so I hope you found it as interesting as I did.

Another chapter soon hopefully.

Let me know what you think.

Thank You.


	17. All the Help I Can Get

Hello everyone.

Well I hope you enjoyed the other chapter. I just wanted to show that young people can be smart if they try... haha.

Anyway I hope t wasn't boring or anything.

Here's another chapter.

Enjoy

--

Chapter 17:

"Draco" Claire called finally finding him in the Entrance Hall. "I have been looking for you"

"Me too. Where were you?" he asked taking her hand.

"Everywhere. Anyway..." she said changing the subject, "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do" He smiled down at her waiting for an answer.

"How about we beat up Crabbe and Goyle?" she smiled sweetly.

Draco laughed, "Can I ask why?"

"Hey hurt me and my friends. They don't seem to learn so I think we should force them" she answered, "They are twats. I can't believe you used to be their friends"

"I wasn't their friends. They just used to follow me and this year they seem to have grown some balls because they were never like this before" Draco explained.

"Well we will just have to get rid of these balls they have grown since I got here" Draco just laughed.

--

Melissa and Bill were sitting n the Astronomy Tower just talking and watching everyone sitting by the lake talking and playing happily. They laughed and watched as the first years were too scared to put their feet in the Lake with great fears of the Giant Squid eating or killing them.

"You think they would know the Squid wouldn't come that far in" Melissa commented watching them look for any sign of movements.

"They are first years. They are all like that... I was" Bill replied.

Melissa laughed, "Yeah, I can just imagine a little Bill running away from the lake screaming his head off"

"Hey! I wasn't that big of a chicken" he laughed.

"Yeah right" she commented.

"So you mean to tell me that if you were new here and heard there was a Giant Squid in the water, you wouldn't be scared?" he asked looking down at her from her position on his lap.

"No. I would want to see it" she told.

"Whatever"

"No seriously, has anyone ever seen it?"

"Um, I don't think so. But Dumbledore assures us that he has and that it is still in there so of course we believe him. It is Dumbledore after all." Bill explained.

"True, but you know. Everyone lies." and that was all she said.

--

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ruby were researching all the information they could about mermaids and all the other creatures Harry was likely to run into in the Lake. Ruby was writing everything she knew about water creatures and mermaids while Ron watched her happily.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes but continued working all the same until Hermione thought she might as well give them a little push.

"So are you guys excited about the Yule Ball?" she asked looking up for a moment.

"Yes, I can't wait" Ruby replied smiling, "I am just not looking forward to getting a dress. It is always hard with my hair colour"

"Don't worry I am sure everything will work out" Hermione said reading her book. "Do you have a partner yet? I hear the boys are already asking"

"No I don't" Ruby answered glancing quickly at Ron who appeared to be very interested in a book he was reading upside down.

"Well I am sure there are plenty of guys that are going to ask you" Hermione continued, "So pick well"

"I will" she replied and continued researching.

The small group of friends stayed in the library for the whole day and gathered so much information on underwater creatures that their brains couldn't hold anymore.

"Alright well it's almost time for dinner. I think we should pack up" Harry announced yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I only have three things to say" Ron started, "First: I can't believe I just spent my whole Saturday in a library, Second: Whoever said mermaids were beautiful was clearly blind and finally: I'm starving"

The others just rolled their eyes and followed him to the Great Hall. When they arrived some of their friends were ready and waiting and the other half had not turned up. They took their usual seats and watched as the rest of the group wondered into the Hall.

"So how is everyone?" Claire asked happily, sitting next to her sister.

"Fine. Why are you so happy? What did you do? I can't believe you didn't include me, after all I am your twin sister" Melissa said starting an interrogation.

"Woah, relax" Claire told as the others laughed.

"Did you have a good day with Draco?" Hermione asked

"Well I did thanks for asking. It was perfect but ask me what I did"

"What did you do?" Ruby asked mechanically causing the group to laugh.

"Well if you must know," Claire started, "We spend most of the day talking, walking but I think the best part was when we finally thought Crabbe and Goyle a lesson for real. I don't think they will be bothering anyone anytime soon" she announced happily.

"Nice work" everyone chorused except for one.

"You did what?!" Bianca asked. Everyone stared at her not understanding why she was upset.

"Trust me B, we did you a favour" Claire told.

"I don't need any favours. I could have handled it myself" she said getting up and leaving the Hall before anyone could say anything else.

Claire was the first one to say, "I thought that by doing that for her se wouldn't have to worry and she can get back to normal"

"I know but I think other things are bothering her. I'm sure she appreciates your help" Brett told, "I'll go talk to her" he got up and followed her. When he finally caught up with her she was sitting in a quiet corridor hugging her knees to her chest like she usually did. He sat beside her.

She opened her mouth but he silenced her. "No, you are going to sit and listen to what I have to say. First of all, Claire did that to help you out because she wants her friend back not this weird her that you have become. We all want the normal, fun loving, gorgeous Bianca back that makes us laugh and looks out for her friends. You thought them all to do the same and Claire did that for you today and you get angry at her. I know you have alot on your minds but we are just teenagers and we can't solve this on our own not that we should be doing that. You should just leave this to the people that actually can. I know you are worried about bad things happening but you can't stop it. It is way beyond our maturity level. As far as we are concerned, I don't know where we stand and what I am to you so I am going to give you time to figure out what you want to do. Just remember that by pushing everyone away is not helping. Ask yourself this: is finding out the truth worth losing all your friends?" When he finished he waited for a few seconds and when she said nothing he got up and left.

Bianca sat in the corridor until it was dark, thinking and crying until she finally fell asleep. When she woke up Nick was sitting next to her silently. She wiped her sore eyes and looked up at him.

"So I talked to the girls" he started, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know Nick but all I know is that if I can help one person then I at least have to try" she answered.

"And what about you. I understand you are a caring person always wanting help other but this is insane. You friends and upset because they don't know what has happened to their friend. I want you to forget everything" he told her.

"I can't Nick" she argued.

"Yes you can. I will handle all of this. All you have to do is restore your relationship with your friends and most of all Brett. You are good together and I am not going to let you ruin it. I will handle everything and sort it out ok?"

She sighed, "Alright but you have to keep me updated. I want to know everything"

"Fine, but if you have any dreams or see anything, forget it. I am on the case now and I forbid you from having anything to do with it"

"Okay" she said with a half smile. Despite herself she was already feeling better. Maybe Nick was right and she just had to relax, be herself again and fix things. One thing she definitely knew was that Nick was serious and he was the best man for the job.

"Now, go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" he said walking her to the Gryffindor Tower.

Bianca quietly entered her dorm and found all of her friends sleeping. She carefully and quietly changed before climbing into bed and for the first time in a long time she fell asleep straight away.

----------------------------

"I think she is in a coma" Melissa said to Hermione and her sister as they stood beside their friend's bed.

"Don't be silly" Hermione replied. "She's just sleeping"

"Are you sure because she hasn't moved and she is always awake before us lately" Claire told poking Bianca's unmoving form.

"Well the good thing is that she is breathing" Melissa said watching her chest slowly rise and fall.

"I'm sure she is fine. You guys are overreacting" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Oh are we? I am pretty sure it is possible for someone to slip into a coma when they are sleeping" Melissa argued folding her arms across her chest.

"Not it is not possible" Bianca said slowly opening her eyes, "That's why you spasm in your sleep. That's your body's way of preventing that from happening and Claire stop poking me" she said sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Sorry" she answered blushing

"Well someone must have had a long night. Where were you?" Melissa asked.

"With Nick... talking"

"Did you happen to see Brett last night as well? He was very quiet at breakfast this morning" Hermione told.

"Breakfast? What time is it?" Bianca asked.

"1:30pm" Claire replied. "Are you feeling better today? You don't look so bad"

"Thanks... I think" Bianca replied, "Look guys I'm sorry for how I have been acting recently. I think I'm passed all of that now and even if I am not I just want you to know that you are my friends, I love you, I will try to ignore everything and get back to being me. Sorry about the way I have been treating you."

The twins exchanged looks before jumping on her bed hugging her and squealing. "FINALLY! SHE IS BACK!" For the first time in a long time, things just felt right and Bianca laughed for her friends.

--------------------

"Are you ok man?" Ron asked Brett as they sat outside

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered casually.

"Alright, well I am not going to go on and be all girly but you can talk to us if you need to" Ron added.

Brett laughed, "Thanks Ron. I'll keep your very appealing offer in mind"

"He does have a way with words" Harry laughed spinning his wand between his fingers.

"I'm a Weasley. We don't really talk about feelings" Ron said defensively as the others rolled their eyes.

---------------------------

"So what are you going to do today?" Claire asked Bianca as she put on her shoes and fixed her hair in the mirror already turning to her usual self, making sure her straightened hair hung in place.

"I have a few things I need to do and a certain man I need to talk to" she replied grabbing a few things before heading out the door.

"Well good luck with that"

"Thanks" she yelled over her shoulder. As Bianca walked down the corridor she tried to pump herself up and get the nerve and courage to say what she wanted to say but the harder she tried the more nervous she got. When she finally found him he was talking to her brother.

She stood a couple of metres away and watched. When Nick finally spotted her, he scanned her from head to toe and smiled at her appearance. She smiled back and made her way towards them.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hey, how are you today?" Nick asked.

"Really good" she answered glancing at Brett who stood silently. "Well I'll see you later" he said turning and leaving.

"Brett wait!" Bianca called after him.

Just say it. He's your boyfriend; you have no reason to be nervous. She said to herself.

He waited with his hands in his pockets. "How are you?" she started

"Good, you?" he answered.

"Well I kind of have a problem I need your help with" she said. He sighed and turned to leave expecting her to continue to ramble on about something bad about to happen but she held his arm.

"You see, I had this amazing boyfriend. He was perfect in every way and I treated him like crap. He was always looking out for me and got my brothers approval. I let him slip away and I don't know how to tell him how sorry I am" she said pausing for a moment and when he waited patiently she went on and discovered she was crying.

"I love him and I just hope that he can forgive me. I hope he still loves me because I need him even though I may not show it. For a long time I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone or that they would feel this way about me. All I know is that I am not going to let it go and will keep fighting until things are back to normal." By this time Brett was facing her silently letting her speak.

"I just want him to know that he was always the most important thing in my life" She finished by wiping her eyes. When Brett said nothing she assumed that he didn't feel the same way about her anymore and turned round to leave as a new bunch of tears fell from her eyes.

-----------------------

"I have never known you to give up" Claire told her friend.

"I know but what can I do. He doesn't want to be with me anymore." Bianca sobbed.

"Well then show him what he is really missing. He loves you and he wouldn't be able to just move on in 24 hours." Melissa reasoned. "Not if he really loved you"

"It hurts"

"Don't worry. He probably just needed to think or something" Hermione told, "he will realise soon that he can't live without you. In the meantime let's go to dinner"

"I'm not hungry" Bianca told but unfortunately her stomach betrayed her with a loud rumble.

"Sure" Claire said sarcastically. "Let' get you cleaned up and some food in that stomach"

They made their way to the Great Hall together. Just before they entered they heard someone behind them. They turned to see Brett waiting, leaning against the wall casually with a smirk on his face. Bianca turned to face him as the others left them alone.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked quietly

"That's the same jeans you were wearing when I met you" he told he took a step forward.

"Those are the earrings you wore on our first date" he took another step forward as she stood silently and unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears.

"I bought you that bracelet for your birthday last year" he was finally a few inches away from her and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"And my heart is beating out of my chest just like the first time we kissed" He leaned down and kissed her like they had been separated for a year. She they finally broke apart he said four little words before dragging her into the Great Hall to the awaiting friends.

"I love you too"

-------------------------

Monday morning was one that everyone hated. As students from all houses woke up this morning most of them felt the same like it was any other Monday. Others were ready for another week of classes and others were just happy to see their friends.

When Claire, Hermione and Melissa woke up and found Bianca's bed empty they were a bit nervous but got changed quickly gathering their books and moving to the Great Hall.

"Maybe she had to send a letter to her parents. She said she wanted to the other day" Hermione told but when they reached the Hall a wave of relief washed over them. Bianca and Brett were sitting side by side eating breakfast like everyone else and chatting happily to their friends.

"Well if you are bad at potions it usually means you can't cook" Bianca told Ron stealing toast from Brett's plate as he poured milk into her coffee.

"I am a great cook. I make good chicken" Ron argued.

"Then how can you be bad at potions. It just doesn't make sense" she told.

"I don't know but I don't want to go. Maybe I can fake an illness and hang with Madam Pomfery."

"Hey, I'm new here and I know that Madam Pomfery is a hard-ass. Here is no way she is going to let you skip class" Brett told.

"He's right" Hermione told.

"So how is everyone this morning?" Melissa asked looking at Bianca.

"Great" she replied before spitting something out into her plate. "Eww"

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"A grape" she answered pulling her face.

"Sorry I thought I got them all" he said swopping plates as she ate his mango and he ate her grapes.

"Good to see you guys are back to normal" Ruby laughed.

"I know. Sorry about that" Bianca smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, time for potions" Lisa chimed causing the group to groan and follow her to the dungeons.

As Bianca left the Hall she turned to her brother and mouthed to words. "Thank You". He winked back at her and she waited for Claire and Draco before leaving.

------------------------------------

Harry sat at his desk reading silently when he was interrupted by Neville.

"Hi Harry" Neville greeted holding a strange plant in his hand.

"Hey Neville, what's that?"

"Well actually it's..." he started but realised Harry was being polite and not really interested. "So, are you really for the next task this weekend?"

"Not really. I know what to expect but I need to find a way to stay under water for an hour" Harry replied sighing.

"Well actually it's quite amazing. There is this plant that I learnt about in Herbology..."

"I'm sorry Neville. Please get to the point, I don't mean to be rude"

"That's alright Harry. Like I was saying it's called Gillyweed. I have to go but research it and let me know if you need help" Neville smiled before leaving.

"Thanks Neville"

"I'll take all the help I can get" he thought to himself

---------------

There you go. Enjoy.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
